Poisoned
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcia is poisoned by somebody that was once close to her hotstuff, will Derek and the team be able to save her or will she succumb to the poison
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was walking beside her best friend her hotstuff as she headed through the mall, it was Dereks mom Frans birthday and he wanted help picking out the perfect gift. He looked over at her and said, "thanks again gorgeous for helping me", she patted his muscular arm and said, "think nothing of it sugar shack, momma Morgan deserves the best and the best she shall have".

Derek kissed her temple and said, "I have a few ideas on what to get her but I need the all seeing, all knowing oracle to help me make the final choice", she winked at him and said, "any time angel fish, any time" as they walked through the door of the jewelry shop. Penelope followed Derek up to the counter and watched as he pointed to his 4 favorite pieces.

Penelope said, "ohhhh those are all beautiful", he said, "if you were picking something for you, which one would you pick"?, she said, "hmmmmm, I'd say this one right here, it will go soooooo good with your momma". Derek pointed to the beautiful diamond and ruby necklace and said, "that's it, that's the one we want", the clerk smiled at them and said, "and would you and your wife like this giftwrapped sir"?, Penelope said, "oh no we're not" and Derek said, "yes please".

Derek looked down at her and said, "what's wrong sweetness"?, she said, "you let that clerk think that we were married hotstuff', he said, "yeah, so, what's wrong with that"?, she said, "on my behalf nothing but you're a sexy single man Derek and not setting her straight could have knocked you out of Mrs. Right", he laughed and said, "silly girl, I'm with my Mrs. Right, I'm with you".

Her heart raced and she opened her mouth to speak and the clerk handed Derek the package and Derek handed her his credit card and about a minute later they were walking out of the store. Derek said, "how about we grab a pizza on our way back to my place"?, she said, "ohhhh that's right, tonight is movie night isn't it"?, he said, "that's right and it's also your time to pick the movie", she rubbed her hands together and said, "ohhhh I'm smelling the notebook tonight, something romantic so that I can cuddle up to my favorite hunka burning chocolate".

Derek laughed and said, "consider it a date beautiful" as they headed through the parking lot toward his truck, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys and the neck thing he felt was a taser knocking him to the ground. Penelope watched helplessly as Derek laid on the ground flopping from the voltage.

She then jumped and screamed as she felt the taser start shocking her, she quickly dropped to her knees, the masked men watched as both her and Derek passed out. One of them pulled out a syringe and stuck it into Penelopes arm, they both grinned and then one of them said, "let's get out of here", he nodded his head and said, "night night gorgeous, enjoy it you don't have many left".

Derek came to first and started moving around he then looked over his shoulder and saw Penelope laying unconscious, he crawled over to her and quickly felt for a pulse. Derek said, "b b baby girl" as he pulled himself up to Penelopes side, he said, "wake up Penelope, come on open those beautiful eyes and look at your hotstuff".

At first he got no response but soon she started coming to, he said, "come on baby open those eyes for me", her eyes opened and she said, "D D Derek, what happened"?, he said, "I was hit with a taser and I'm not sure what happened to you". He helped her up and said, "are you hurt, do I need to take you to the ER and get you checked out"?, she said, "I got tased to, one minute we were walking toward your truck and then the next I'm waking up to your handsome handsome face".

Derek touched her cheek and she said, "I'm fine worrywart", he said, "are you sure because"?, before he could finish she said, "is this your way of trying to get out of our movie night"?, he said, "ohhhh no, you're mine for the evening sweetness". Penelope said, "you got tased, are you sure you're alright'?, he laughed and said, "I'm sure but I still think you should let me take you to get checked out".

He led her back to the truck and opened the door and after she climbed in he shook his head and when he climbed in he said, "we need to call the police and let them know what happened". She said, "but we don't know what happened", he said, "are you sure you're alright"?, she said, "positive, other than my arm hurting I'm fine", Derek said, "did you hurt your arm"?, she said, "I'm not sure, I must have hit it against the ground when I fell".

Derek said, "I'm going to take you to the hospital and get you checked", she said, "I'm fine Derek, come on pleaseeeeee it's been a long time since we've had a movie night, let's not spoil it by spending it in the ER". He said, "alright but if you show any signs of anything being wrong that's it", she held her hands up and said, "alright, alright you have a deal sugar shack".

They were to busy talking to notice that a black car was following them a few car lengths back


	2. Chapter 2

Poisoned-Ch 2

The car followed Derek and Penelope until they pulled up in front of Dereks place, they then pulled off up the road from his house where the driver pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings they heard a voice say, "how did it go"?, the driver said, "mission accomplished, shot was given and she is fine for now", the person on the other end of the phone laughed and said, "good so how long will it take for signs to start showing up"?, the driver said, "she will start having signs in a few hours and it won't be long before they will have to take her to the hospital where we can double up on her meds".

When the driver looked up he saw Derek helping Penelope out of the truck and said, "they are heading inside with a pizza", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "must be one of their movie nights, they use to have them all the time". The driver said, "well I hope they enjoy this one because it's going to be their last" and as the call ended everybody was laughing.

Penelope was all smiles as she grabbed the movie out of Dereks selection and put it in the DVR while he was getting the pizza and drinks put on the table, he said, "my clothes are in the dresser if you want to change before the movie starts"?, she said, "sounds like a plan, tonight is a relax and have fun night" as she turned around and headed up the stairs toward Dereks bedroom.

A few minutes later she came back downstairs in one of his old bomb squad t shirts and a pair of his old sweats pulled up to her knees, he smiled and said, "you look amazing in my clothes baby girl". She laughed and said, "awww thank ya sugar shack but you look better in them than I do', he handed her a piece of pizza and said, "we'll have to agree to disagree on that one" as the opening credits started rolling up the screen.

The rest of the evening went good as they watched movies, Derek and Penelope were laughing and having an awesome time just like they use to before Savannah and Sam came between them. Derek had been dating Savannah for almost a year and things were looking serious but when he came home early from work and caught her in bed with somebody from work he instantly ended it.

Penelope was there for him and he appreciated her, he loved her but he couldn't tell her how he truly felt because she was happy with Sam or so he thought she was and he had only found out a few days before that Penelope and Sam had broken up. Derek had spent the afternoon with her trying to find out what happened and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her when he found out that he to had cheated.

It was then that he decided that he was going to tell her that he loved her and he was going to show her and keep showing her for the rest of their lives, he was deep in thought thinking of a way to tell her that he loved her. He was so deep in thought that she called his name several times and finally had to wave her hand in front of his face to get his attention, he said, "sorry baby, what did you say"?, she said, "sug I'm not feeling good, my stomach is hurting and I'm getting nauseated, I think I need to go home".

Derek shook his head and said, "no can go baby girl, if you aren't feeling good, you need to stay here with me so that I can take care of you", she opened her mouth to complain when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. Derek raced after her when she ran toward the downstairs bathroom and over to the toilet where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

He got down on the floor beside her and held her hair back and rubbed her back, he then reached up and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with cool water and handed it to her. Derek watched as she wiped her face and said, "thanks Derek", he said, "anything for you sweetness", he said, "are you ready to head to bed now or do you need to stay a little while longer"?, she said, "I think I need to stay a few more minutes but you can go to bed".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "no mam, I'm gonna stay here with my girl", she sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as her stomach tried to settle.


	3. Chapter 3

Poisoned-Ch 3

Penelope opened her eyes the next morning and looked around, she said, "how did I get here"?, Derek stepped forward with a cup of tea and some try toast and said, "I carried you in here after you fell asleep". She sat up against the headboard of the bed and said, "thank you hotstuff but why didn't you just wake me"?, he said, "you were finally getting some ease from your stomach baby so I decided to carry you".

She smiled as she took a sip of tea and said, "thank you, thank you for everything", he kissed the top of her head as he sat down and said, "you are very welcome". Penelope blew out a deep breath and Derek said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "better, I'm not sick at my stomach this morning so that's a plus, right"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "right gorgeous".

He looked down at his watch and said, "sooooooo what would you like to do today"?, she said, "don't we have to work"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, we're on stand down for at least 2 or 3 days". She said, "good", he said, "what would you like to do"?, she opened her mouth to speak when her cell started ringing, she reached over and picked it up off the table and said, "it's Hotch" as she put it on speakerphone.

She then put the cell to her ear and said, "yes bossman", Hotch said, "I hate to do this to you Garcia but can you come into the office for a little while"?, she said, "yeah, sure, what's up"?, Hotch said, "we've been called out for an emergency case". Derek said, "what's wrong man"?, Hotch smiled and said, "good, glad you're there now I won't have to track you down".

Derek said, "you said we had a bad case, how bad"?, he said, "a senior class was on their class trip and were abducted", Derek said, "what's the timeline here"?, Hotch said, "they were taken 18 hours ago". Penelope said, "we'll be there as soon as we can sir", Hotch said, "again, I'm sorry guys", Derek said, "it's okay man, let's catch this freak and get the kids back to their families".

Hotch said, "sounds good to me", after the call ended Penelope jumped up and said, "I've got nothing here to wear", Derek said, "ohhhh yes you do baby girl, check in the closet". She smiled as she headed over and opened the closet door, she laughed and said, "I forgot about leaving this here handsome", Derek said, "it was raining that night, remember and you were soaked so I told you that you could change into some of my clothes for the evening".

Penelope said, "ahhhhh yes", she walked back over and kissed his cheek and said, "you are an amazing man hotstuff and the girl that finally wins your heart is going to be a lucky, lucky girl". He stood there watching as she walked into the bathroom and then he said, "you won my heart the first day I met you sweetness and no other woman will ever ever take your spot", he then packed his gobag and headed through to wait on Penelope in the living room.

About 45 minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking off the elevator and heading toward the round table room, when they stepped inside Hotch said, "sorry to ruin everybodys day off but we need to head to Arizona, Phoenix Arizona". He then spent the next few minutes filling the team in on the case, when he was done he said, "wheels up in 30" and turned around and headed out of the room.

Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "while I'm gone why don't you stay at my place, that way you can have Clooney to keep you company goddess"?, she grinned and said, "are you sure handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "positive". As they headed down the stairs she said, "sounds good to me, you know how I love Clooney", Derek said, "and he loves his baby girl just as much" causing Penelope to laugh.

Penelope stood in front of the doors and watched as her team of crime fighters stepped onto the elevator, Hotch said, "when you get the backgrounds done let us know what you find"?, she said, "will do bossman" as she watched the doors closed and said, "you need a cup of coffee before you start working Garcie, something to get you going".

She walked over to the lounge and poured herself a cup of coffee and said, "hmmmm, I wonder if those muffins are still where I put them" and leaned over and looked in the fridge. While she had her back to her cup a female figure snuck over toward her cup and poured something in and then turned around and hurried out.

Penelope raised up and said, "hello, hello" and shrugged her shoulders and said, "you're hearing things now Garcie, not good girlie" as she grabbed her cup and headed out into the hall and toward her lair. As she disappeared at the end of the hall the female grinned and said, "enjoy your coffee Penelope" and then laughed as she headed toward the elevator.

As Penelope sat down behind her computers she took a sip of her coffee and said, "alright Penelope let's do this" and then she let her fingers fly across the keyboard, stopping every few minutes for more coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Poisoned-Ch 4

Penelope was sitting behind her computers working a few hours later when she started getting nauseated again, she looked at her watch and said, "maybe you're hungry"? and reached into her drawer and pulled out a granola bar. After a few bites she seemed to be doing better so she got back to her searches and it wasn't long before her computer was beeping letting her know that it had found the information she had been waiting on.

She smiled as she hit a number on the phone and after a few rings she smiled when she heard, "whatcha got for us gorgeous"?, she said, "only the good stuff for you sugar shack, on the good stuff". The team sat there listening as Penelope said, "from the footage on the cameras at the park, you're dealing with 6 men, armed to the hilt from what I can see".

Hotch said, "can you send us the footage"?, she hit a few keyes and said, "sending it to you now", Hotch said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "any time bossman, any time, Garcie out". Derek laughed and shook his head and said, "I'm glad she's feeling better", Dave looked up and said, "was kitten sick"?, Derek said, "we had a movie night lastnight and she got sick and spent a few minutes in the bathroom".

Emily said, "maybe it's the stomach bug that's been going around"?, JJ said, "or maybe she's pregnant, she was with Sam for a long time ya know"?, Derek said, "I don't want to think about her being pregnant with Sams child". Hotch said, "let's talk about this later and focus on getting these kids back to their parents", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they started watching the footage again.

When the end of the day rolled around she stood up and grabbed her things when the night shift analyst knocked on her door, she smiled and said, "come in Lucy". Lucy grinned and said, "are you alright Penelope, you look a little pale"?, she said, "I'm a little sick at my stomach tonight again Lucy but I'll be alright".

Lucy said, "why don't you go home, relax and get you something good to eat and spend the night in front of the tube watching your favorite movies, after a day of what we do I'd say you deserve it". Penelope said, "ya know girlie, that sounds like a great idea, I will stop on the way home and get something to eat and then go home eat, soak in a hot tub and spend the rest of the night in front of the television until time for this oracle to go to sleep", Lucy laughed and said, "have a good night honey", Penelope said, "you to Lucy, you to" as she walked out of her lair and out into the hall.

A little while later Penelope walked into Dereks place and grinned when she was met by Clooney, she put her stuff down and then rubbed the pups head and said, "how are you doing boy, did you miss me"?, Clooney barked and she said, "I missed you to" as she headed through to the kitchen to grab some napkins.

She walked back into the living room and said, "ya know I think I'm going to take a quick bath and then how about you and me watch some tv boy, would you like that"?, Clooney wagged his tail and barked as he followed her down the hall toward the bathroom. Penelope patted the bed and said, "I'll be right back out boy", Clooney jumped up on the bed and laid with his head facing the bathroom door.

Meanwhile in the living room a female figure walks into the house and quietly looks around, she smiles as she sees food sitting on the table, she opens the pizza box and says, "it's a shame to ruin this pizza butttttt she's gotta go". She then stood there and dashed some liquid from the bottle in her hand before putting the lid back down on the pizza and turning around to head toward the door.

As she put her hand on the door she heard a familiar growl coming from behind her, she turned around and said, "easy Clooney, it's okay it's me, you're old friend". Clooney growled and then barked, alerting Penelope who quickly stood up and quickly started drying off, she said, "hang on Clooney, I'm coming, I'm coming".

The woman opened the door and said, "bye bye Clooney" and just as she stepped outside Clooney lunged at her but she quickly closed the door and made her way down the steps and up the walk toward her car. Penelope came into the room and said, "what's wrong boy"?, Clooney turned around and ran over to her and he wagged his tail and barked as she rubbed him on the head.

Penelope said, "are you hungry, mommy got you a treat", she headed over to her purse and pulled out a bone and said, "here you go Clooney, here's you a treat". Clooney took the bone and wagged his tail as he jumped up onto the couch, Penelope giggled as she walked in and grabbed the pizza and some wine before heading back into the living room.

She turned on the tv and said, "look Clooney it's Casablanca, we love that one don't we"?, Clooney looked at her and barked and she said, "I know boy, I know" as she watched Clooney biting on his bone. Penelope took a bite of her pizza and said, "yummyyyyy, yummyyyy for my tummy tummy tummy" and then sighed as she took a sip of her wine.

Meanwhile in her car the woman looks down at her watch and says, "enjoy your pizza baby girl" and she laughed as she started the ignition and pulled away from the curb. As she turned the corner she said, "in a few hours you'll be in so much pain that you'll have no choice but to go to the ER and once you get there I can double up on your treat and then before long you'll be out of my hair and then I can be where I belong, with Derek".


	5. Chapter 5

Poisoned-Ch 5

Penelope hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she was jolted awake with Clooney jumping down off the couch, she raised up and rubbed her eyes and started to get up. As she stood she was hit with another wave of nausea and bad stomach pains, she covered her mouth and quickly reached for the trash can, she barely got to it before she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Clooney whimpered and whined as he watched Penelope, she looked over at him and said, "it's alright boy, mommy's going to be okay" and then she threw up again. It took her a few minutes but she finally made it to the kitchen to get a cool wet cloth and when she did she wiped her face and said, "what's wrong with you Garcie"? and then it came to her, "oh God am I pregnant", she quickly shook off that thought and said, "nope, it must be that stomach bug Lucy was telling me about".

She looked at Clooney and said, "let's get the tv and lights off and lay down, okay boy"?, Clooney wagged his tail and barked once letting her know that he agreed with her. Clooney sat and watched as Penelope walked over and turned off the television and then turned the lights off and checked to make sure the door was locked and she found it unlocked.

Penelope said, "that's strange, I know that I locked that when I got home", Clooney barked and she said, "okay buddy, okay, I'm coming" and Clooney led the way as they headed toward the bedroom. Clooney jumped up in the bed and laid down on Dereks side of the bed and watched as Penelope walked into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later and climbed into bed beside him.

Penelope said, "I know Clooney, I miss him to but hopefully he won't be gone to much longer", she felt another wave of nausea hitting and she said, "let's try to get some sleep boy". Clooney laid his head down and closed his eyes after Penelope closed her eyes, as she laid there she couldn't figure out what was wrong but if it kept bothering her she was going to have to go to the doctor and see what was causing her nausea and stomach pain.

Meanwhile across town the woman smiled as she walked into her house, she picked up a picture of her and Derek and said, "soon handsome, soon you'll be where you belong, with me". She then toed off her shoes and made her way down the hall toward her bedroom, as she stepped inside she said, "soon you're going to be here with me, in our bed, not with that cow you're with now", she laughed and said, "by tomorrow Penelope should be in bad shape, well depending on how much pizza she's had".

As she climbed into bed she laughed and said, "this is to easy, to easy", she turned her lights off and grinned as she rolled over onto her side and humped up to a pillow. She kissed it and said, "I love you Derek and you will be mine again, sure it will take a little time for you to get over Penelope once she dies but I'll be there to help pick up the pieces", she then closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Clooney licking her face, she laughed and said, "good morning to you to buddy", Clooney barked and then licked her face again before jumping down. Penelope threw the covers back and said, "alright, alright mommy will let you out for a few minutes", as they walked up the hall and down the stairs Clooney was wagging his tail and barking.

Penelope unlocked and opened the back door and said, "there you go Clooney", the dog happily ran outside, Penelope then turned around and put the water on for some tea. She said, "maybe some tea will help with this nausea, I was hoping that it would be gone today but noooooooo it has to be difficult for the all knowing, all seeing oracle".

She sighed and said, "while the water is getting hot I'm going to go get dressed", she checked on Clooney before heading back up the stairs to get ready for work. When she came downstairs a few minutes later she let Clooney back into the house before going over and pouring her tea into the cup an dipping her teabag up and down and up and down.

Clooney walked over and laid his head down on her knee and whined, she rubbed his head and said, "it's okay buddy, I'm alright, just a little sick at my stomach, that's all". She had taken a few sips of her tea when her cell started ringing, she pulled it out of her purse and smiled when she saw, "HOTSTUFF" flashing on the ID.

She said, "morning hotstuff", he said, "morning goddess, how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "a little rough I'm afraid", he said, "are you sick again, you sound a little off"?, she said, "guilty as charged, nausea, vomiting and stomach pain". Derek said, "why don't you go to the doctor and see what's up with that"?, she said, "I'll be fine my protective bear", he laughed and said, "I want you to take care of yourself sweetness, you're my one and only baby girl ya know"?, she said, "I know, I know but somebody's got to do that job" causing them both to laugh.

Derek said, "well momma I was just calling to check on you", Penelope said, "how's the case going"?, he said, "still no leads I'm afraid but Reid thinks he might be on to something so who knows"?, Penelope said, "just be safe okay"?, he said, "always sweetness". Before the call ended he said, "promise me that if you don't start feeling better soon you'll go to the hospital".

Penelope said, "I promise, I promise", he said, "good", she said, "good luck on finding your baddie and call me if ya need this goddess to work her magic". Derek laughed and said, "we will momma, don't worry, we will" and after the call ended she poured the rest of her tea into a travel cup and after rubbing the top of Clooneys head and telling him goodbye she was heading out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Poisoned-Ch 6

When Penelope walked off the elevator a few minutes later she headed straight toward her office, she put her things down beside her computers and finished the rest of her tea. She then said, "that seems to be settling my stomach so I think I'll try a little more" as she walked out of her lair and down the hall toward the lounge.

She got a tea bag and put it in her mug and put the water on to boil and was looking around in the fridge and said, "now where is that honey"?, she couldn't find any and she said, "I bet it's in the cabinet". She took one final glance at her water and saw that she would have time to go get the honey and get back in plenty of time.

When she stepped out into the hall she didn't notice someone watching her from the corner, once she disappeared around the corner the figure walked into the lounge and poured something into her tea and quickly got out of the room and up the hall before they got caught. They stood there long enough to see Penelope walk back into the room and put something in her cup and stir before heading back to her lair.

The figure then turned around and headed toward the exit at the end of the hall, as she made her way down the stairs she laughed and said, "soon Penelope, very very soon and you will be only a memory for Derek". As she slid into her car she sighed happily and said, "and I can hardly wait" as she put her keys into the ignition, started the car and raced from the parking garage, hurrying to get to work before she was late.

Penelope was just getting ready to take a sip of tea when her phone started ringing, she hit the speaker button and said, "speak and be heard super friends", JJ laughed and said, "sounds like you're doing better Garcie'?, she said, "so far so good sunshine, how are things there"?, JJ sighed and said, "not good I'm afraid two more people were taken last night", Penelope said, "two, why is he stepping up his game now"?, JJ said, "because he thinks we're getting close to him".

Penelope listened as JJ said, "Hotch wants to know if you can do background checks on Janice and Samantha Holbrook, they were the last two that were taken", she nodded her head and said, "will do Jayje, I'll hit ya up when I'm done". JJ said, "thanks Garcia, you rock", Penelope said, "awwww you're only saying that cause it's true", JJ laughed and Penelope said, "Garcie out" as the call ended.

A few minutes into her searches Penelope was hit with a wave of nausea and severe stomach pains, she grabbed her stomach and said, "not again" and seconds later she was reaching for the garbage can. She blew out a deep breath and said, "come on Garcie, get these background checks done, don't let your team down, you can do it" and then her fingers worked their way across her keyboard.

She waited as long as she could before reluctantly calling Lucy to cover, as she sat there she kept working on the searches and just as she was finishing her tea she looked up when she saw Lucy coming into the room. Lucy said, "I'm here honey", Penelope stood up and grabbed her stomach and said, "thanks Lucy, thanks for coming in and covering for me", Lucy said, "any time doll, any time".

Lucy watched as Penelope grabbed her things and started toward the door, Penelope started wobbling and grabbed her head and said, "Lucy I don't feel good" and as Lucy stepped forward she got there just in time to catch Penelope as she collapsed into her arms, unconscious. Lucy said, "HELPPPPPPP, I NEED SOME HELP IN HEREEEEEEEEEE" and she said, "hang on honey, help's coming, help's coming" as she held Penelope in her arms and kept talking to her.

As the medics loaded Penelope onto the stretcher and wheeled her away her breathing was becoming labored, Lucy watched as the medics put an oxygen mask on her friend and the last thing she heard as they got onto the elevator was, "here BP is really high", as the doors closed she said, "please be alright Penelope, please be alright", her attention then turned to Penelopes computers as they started beeping, letting her know that Penelopes searches were now completed.


	7. Chapter 7

Poisoned-Ch 7

Lucy was getting ready to call the team when the phone started ringing, she said, "yes sir", Derek said, "Lucy, where's baby girl"?, Lucy said, "ohhh agent Morgan it was awlful, they just left with her". Derek said, "slow down, who just left with her"?, Lucy said, "well Penelope hasn't been feeling good for the past few days and I told her that if she needed anything to call me", Derek said, "okay", he then listened as she continued speaking.

She said, "she called me about half an hour ago and asked if I could cover for her, said she wasn't feeling good so when I get here, she's as white as a sheet, she's sick at her stomach and having stomach pains". Derek said, "I knew that something was wrong when she didn't call me to flirt like we always do", Lucy said, "she's very sick, when they left with her she was having a lot of trouble breathing and her blood pressure was very high, I'm scared agent Morgan".

Derek said, "please, call me Derek", Lucy said, "what do you think is wrong"?, Derek said, "I don't know Lucy, I just don't know", Hotch then spoke up and said, "did the background searches show anything"?, Lucy said, "they did sir, it seems that the sisters were deep in debt and were trying to get a loan from the same bank that Martin Shaw worked", Reid said, "Martin Shaw, the assistant manager"? Lucy said, "that's correct agent Reid".

As Lucy was finishing the results of Penelopes searches Derek had to step away when his cell started ringing, he said, "Morgan", on the other end he heard, "I'm looking for Derek Morgan". Derek said, "this is he"?, the voice on the other end said, "yes sir, my name is Amy Hanler and I'm a nurse at Virginia Medical", Derek said, "yes Amy, what can I do for you"?, Amy said, "according to our records you are the emergency contact for a Penelope Garcia, is this correct"?, he said, "yes, that's right".

Amy said, "she was brought in a few minutes ago in bad shape, if it's possible we need for you to get here as soon as possible", he said, "I'm out of town right now on a case but I'll leave as soon as I can". Amy said, "thank you sir", before she hung up Derek said, "how is Penelope"?, Amy said, "not good I'm afraid, not good at all".

Derek listened as she said, "her blood pressure is extremely high, she's having trouble breathing but she was put on the ventilator to help with that and we are waiting on the results of her blood work to see where to go from here". Derek said, "please tell her that I'm on my way and I'll be there as soon as I can", Amy said, "I'll tell her agent Morgan, I'll tell her".

When his call ended he quickly filled the team in and then said, "I have to go, I have to be there", Hotch said, "go, go and please keep us updated when you find out something". Derek said, "thanks Hotch and I will", Dave said, "I'll call your mom and let her know, she can get there in a matter of a few minutes, we don't want kitten to be alone", Derek said, "thanks Rossi" as he turned and ran out of the room.

By the time he got to the airport his ticket was already taken care of and he was ready to board the plane, he glanced down at his watch and said, "2 hours sweetness, I'll be there in 2 hours, please hang on, please don't give up". He took his seat and got strapped in and as the plane lifted off he looked out the window and sent up a silent prayer for his baby girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Poisoned-Ch 8

When Derek arrived at the hospital he ran inside and over to the information desk, the clerk looked up and said, "can I help you sir"?, he flashed his badge and said, "my name is Derek Morgan and I was called about my friend, Penelope Garcia, I need to see her please".

The woman checked her records and said, "she's up on the 3rd floor sir, they can tell you more at the nurses station", he said, "thank you before running over to the elevator. When he stepped out onto the 3rd floor he walked over to the nurses station and said, "my name is Derek Morgan I was called about Penelope Garcia, can I see her please"?, the nurse looked up and said, "I'm afraid that right now that's not possible".

He said, "why not"?, the nurse said, "the doctor is in with her right now but she will be out soon", he sighed and said, "can you tell me what room she's in"?, she said, "sure, she's in 333, it's right around the corner", he smiled and said, "thank you" as he headed toward her room.

Derek leaned against the wall and blew out a deep breath as he waited for the doctor to step out and when she did a few minutes later he said, "doctor, my name is Derek Morgan, I'm Penelopes best friend, how is she"?, the doctor looked down at her chart and saw that Derek was listed as her emergency contact and said, "things aren't looking good agent Morgan, not good".

She motioned for him to walk over and sit down, when they sat down she said, "well I don't know what's causing her symptoms but I can tell you what it's not". Derek nodded his head as she said, "it's not pregnancy, stomach virus, flu, or appendicitis because we've been able to rule those out".

Derek said, "how is she right now"?, the doctor said, "well we had to inhibate her because of her breathing problems, she's very pale and her blood pressure is very high". He said, "and you have no ideas why"?, she shook her head and said, "no but we have specialists on their way right now to see what they can do for her", he said, "can I see her"?, she said, "yeah sure but I've got to warn you she's hooked up to a lot of machines", he sighed and nodded his head as he stood up and walked over to her room door.

Once he opened it up and stepped inside her room, he walked over to her bedside and took her hand in his and said, "ohhhh baby girl, I'm so sorry, I wish their was something I could do to help you". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "their are so many things I need to tell you, so many things I want us to do, to be and now I'm afraid that I won't get the chance".

He sat there for a few minutes talking to her before her heart monitors started going crazy, he stood up and said, "baby, please, baby you have to be alright" as the room quickly filled with doctors and nurses. One nurse escorted him out into the hall and he said, "please I need to be with her".

The nurse said, "we'll let you know something as soon as we can" and then turned around and raced back into Penelopes room. Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "hang on baby, please hang on", as he stood there he heard the doctor say, "we're losing her", he said, "no no no" and then he heard the doctor say, "CLEARRRRRR" and then he heard the defibrillator click.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he heard the doctor say "CLEAR" 2 more times before everything around him just seem to go into slow motion. Meanwhile in Penelopes room she felt at peace, so free, so light as she floated out of her body, she could see everybody working on her, she could see everything they were doing to save her.

She was then pulled by a familiar voice, she heard Derek saying, "please don't leave me, please baby girl", she then felt her body being drawn toward him. As she saw the tears streaming down his face she reached out to touch him and her hand went through him, she said, "I don't understand, I don't understand, what's happening to me".

She turned around when she heard a voice saying, "maybe I can help you honey", she smiled and said, "mom" as she reached her hands out and slid her hand in her moms.


	9. Chapter 9

Poisoned-Ch 9

Penelope smiled and said, "how are you here, wait am I dead"?, her mom lovingly smiled and said, "no honey, you're not dead, you're in a state of being inbetween"?. Penelope said, "inbetween what"?, she said, "between life and death sweetie", Penelope said, "what happened to me, why am I here"?, she said, "somebody is trying to kill you".

Her eyes got huge and she said, "kill me but why"?, her mom said, "to take you away from your family, especially the man you love". Penelope turned around and looked at Derek and said, "take me away from Derek but why momma, why"?, Penelopes mom simply said, "jealousy, she wants what you have, she wants Derek".

Penelope said, "who is it momma, who's doing this"?, she said, "now that I can't tell you but I can stay with you while you figure it out". Penelope smiled and said, "I'd like that" as they turned around and headed through to wall and into her room.

They watched as the doctors were checking on her vitals, they then watched as the doctor said, "I don't understand what happened, she's deterorationg quickly, where are those specialists"?, the nurse said, "I'll go check on them doctor" as she turned around and headed out to the nurses station.

Derek jumped when the doctor walked out into the hall, he said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "we almost lost her but we were able to get her back". Derek said, "what happened"?, the doctor said, "she's getting worse and until the specialists get here and figure out what's wrong we have no idea what to do to help her, no idea at all".

Derek said, "can I go back and sit with her"?, the doctor said, "yes, of course" and he weakly smiled as he walked back inside the room. He went straight to her bedside and took her hand in his again and said, "don't do that to me, don't scare me again, I don't know what I'd do without you sweetness", Penelope looked at her mom and said, "I love him so much momma", she said, "I know honey, I know".

Penelope and her mom listened as Derek said, "I love you so much Penelope and not like a friend, I love you like I want to spend the rest of my life with you, want to grow old with you type of love". Penelope said, "you what"?, Derek said, "please don't leave me, please fight with all that's in you to come back to me and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me".

Penelope said, "he loves me momma, he loves me the way I love him", her mom grinned and said, "of course he does, he always has". Penelope said, "what do you mean he always has"?, she said, "just that baby girl, he's always loved you but he didn't think he was good enough for you, for your love".

Penelope said, "not good enough for me, is he serious, I'm the one that isn't good enough for him, I'm so not his type", her mom said, "you're beautiful, smart, kind, loving and you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen, of course you're good enough honey", Penelope smiled as she hugged her mom and said, "I've missed you so much", her mom said, "and I've missed you to baby but I've always been here, both me and your father are still with you".

She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she saw her father she said, "daddy" as she wrapped her arms around him. He said, "hi princess", Penelope said, "ohhhh papa how I've missed you, I've missed you and momma so much", he kissed her cheek and said, "we know baby, we know but their hasn't been a day since we died that we haven't been here with you".

Penelope smiled and said, "I thought that I could feel you but then I thought it was just me being me, ya know"?, her mom and dad both laughed and nodded their heads yes in agreement. Their conversation stopped when they watched Derek get up and walk out of the room with his cell in his hand, Penelope said, "he's going to contact the team about me".

About 2 minutes later the door opened and she watched as Savannah walked into the room, she said, "what's Savannah doing in here"?, she then watched as Savananh pulled a syringe out of her pocket and put the substance into her IV, she said, "Savannah what are you doing"?, she barely got the needle put back into her pocket before Derek walked into the room and said, "Savannah, what are you doing in here"?, Penelope said, "that's just what I asked her hotstuff".

Derek stood there and said, "well Savannah, I'm waiting for an answer", Savannah turned to him and took a deep breath as she readied to speak.


	10. Chapter 10

Poisoned-Ch 10

Savannah said, "I was working in the ER when I heard that she was brought in, I was just checking in on her to see how she was doing". Penelope said, "don't listen to her hotstuff, she's lying to you, she's the one that's doing this to me", Derek said, "thanks for stopping by but", Savannah said, "I've got to go anyway, I've got to get back to work".

She then looked down at Penelopes body and whispered, "you are getting what you deserve, you home wrecking hussy", Derek said, "did you say something"?, she said, "I was just telling her that I hoped she started getting better soon" before she turned and started walking toward the door, before she stepped out into the hall she said, "if you need anything, somebody to talk to, a shoulder to lean on, I'm always here for you", he nodded his head yes and watched as she disappeared out into the hall.

As she stepped onto the elevator she smiled and said, "soon Penelope, soon you'll be out of my hair and I can get back the man I love, Derek". When the doors closed she said, "that was close I almost got caught, I'll have to be more careful when I give her the next dose", she sighed happily and said, "I want to do this slowly and make her suffer, suffer the way I have since she came between me and Derek".

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "please wake up goddess, wake up and show me those beautiful eyes that I love so much". Penelope looked at her parents and said, "now what, I know that it's Savannah that's doing this to me but in this state I can't tell them", her father said, "never give up hope peanut, never give up hope".

Penelope watched helplessly as Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "the team will be here as soon as they can, they wanted me to tell you that they love you". He wiped away a tear and said, "I love you to baby girl, please don't leave me, please stay, please stay", Penelope reached out and made the motion like she was rubbing his cheek and he said, "Penelope, baby, is that you"?, he put his hand on his cheek and said, "I felt that, I know you're here, I just know it", he turned to the door when he heard his moms voice saying, "what do you know baby boy"?, he said, "she's here momma, she's right here with us, I can feel her here".

Fran smiled as she wrapped her arms around her son and said, "talk to her baby, they can hear you, they know what's going on around them, tell her that you love her". He looked up at his mom and said, "I have momma and when she wakes up I'm going to tell her that I want us to be together, I want us to be together forever", they both jumped as once again her heart monitors started going crazy".

Penelope looked at her mom and said, "what's happening, I feel weird", her mom said, "it's the poison Savannah put in your IV, it's kicking in". Her dad said, "you have to fight it sweetie, fight it", as she looked down at her body she felt herself getting weaker and weaker, she said, "I can't let you win Savannah, I won't let you win", she looked at Derek and said, "help me Derek, help meeeee", Derek looked at his mom and said, "did you hear that"?, she said, "hear what"?, before he could say anything they were ushered from the room as it filled with doctors and nurses who started working instantly to try to stabilize her.

As the doctors surrounded Penelopes bed they worked frantically to try to lower her blood pressure and regulate her heart rate but so far everything they were trying wasn't working. One doctor said, "if we can't stabilize her soon we'll lose her", the other said, "I don't understand she was ok when I left about an hour ago, I wonder what's happened between now and then"?, the other doctor said, "had their been anyone in here with her"?, the doctor said, "yes her emergency contact a Derek Morgan was in here with her".

The doctor said, "go out and talk to him and see what was happening when her vitals started going crazy", she nodded her head as she stepped out into the hall. Derek and Fran stepped closer as the doctor said, "what was going on in there when her heart monitor started going off"?, Derek said, "me and momma were talking and then suddenly everything went beserk in there".

The doctor said, "other than the two of you has their been anybody else in her room"?, Derek said, "no, well wait, yes their was, an ex girlfriend of mine that is on staff here came in to check on her". She said, "what's her name"?, Derek said, "Savannah, Savannah Hayes", the doctor said, "I'm going to go talk to Savannah and see what she can tell me" and then Derek and Fran watched as she headed up the hall toward the nurses station.

Derek looked at Fran and said, "I can't lose her momma, I just can't", Fran said, "you're not going to, if their is anything I know about your baby girl it's that she's a fighter". Penelopes mom said, "that you are my precious precious daughter", she nodded her head and said, "I'm not giving up, not after finding out that Derek loves me as much as I love him", her father said, "give them a sign baby, give them a sign", she said, "how"?, he said, "concentrate real hard and try to touch him, maybe, just maybe it'll work".

She nodded her head and started concentrating, Derek said, "momma you don't think that Savannah would do anything to hurt Penelope do you"?, Fran said, "I wouldn't put anything past her". Penelope said, "it's here hotstuff, it's Savannah, please feel this, please feel this", she then reached forward and touched his face and said, "I'm here, I'm right here", he reached up and touched his cheek and Penelopes dad said, "you did it peanut, you did it", she smiled and said, "yeah but now what"?, her mom said, "let's go see what Savannah says to that doctor", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they disappeared from the hall in front of her room.

Fran said, "are you alright honey"?, he said, "it felt like somebody touched my face", Fran said, "don't give up home baby boy, don't give up hope", he said, "never momma, never" as they sat there waiting on news about Penelope.


	11. Chapter 11

Poisoned-Ch 11

Savannah was just finishing with a patients paperwork when she looked up when she heard somebody calling her name, she said, "yes doctor", the doctor said, "I have a question for you". Savannah said, "about what"?, the doctor said, "About Penelope Garcia", Savannahs heart started fluttering, had she been seen, did somebody see her putting something into Penelopes IV".

The doctor said, "when you were in Ms. Garcias room did you notice anything out of the ordinary with her condition"?, she said, "no, well other than her bp being extremely high, why"?, the doctor said, "she had another episode and we almost lost her", Savannah said, "oh no, poor Penelope", the doctor nodded her head in agreement and said, "if we can't find out what's wrong with her soon, I'm afraid that we might lose her".

Savannah said, "poor Derek, he'll be devastated when she dies", the doctor said, "don't you mean if she dies doctor Hayes"?, she said, "yes, yes of course". The doctor was getting ready to say something when she was paged by the specialists, she looked at Savannah and said, "excuse me doctor, the specialists that I requested are here", Savannah nodded her head yes as she watched the doctor turn around and head up the hall toward the elevator.

She blew out a deep breath and said, "that was close", she then smiled and said, "I'll wait till Derek is out of the room before I give her a little bit more". She then grabbed the patients file and handed it to the nurse before walking back toward her locker to get more poison for an already comatose Penelope.

Derek looked at his mom and said, "what's happening to her momma, why is this happening now"?, Fran said, "well honey I'm not sure what to tell you, maybe when the specialists get here they can tell us more", he said, "I hope so momma, I can't lose her, not now, not ever", Fran pulled her son into her arms and ran her hand up and down his back and said, "you won't baby, you won't".

Penelope and her parents followed Savannah as she got into her locker, Penelope said, "she has a lot of this, she's planning on slowly killing me". Her mother said, "she doesn't know how strong you are honey, you need to fight and fight like you've never fought before so that you can get back to Derek and the rest of your family".

Penelope said, "I don't want to lose you and daddy", her daddy said, "you will never lose us, we will always be right here" as he pointed at her heart. She said, "I've just, I've missed you both so much and now that I'm here with you I don't want to leave", her mom said, "it isn't your time Penelope, not yet, you have a long and happy life yet to live".

She smiled and said, "I do"?, her father said, "we can't say anymore but know that you have a lot of good things to look forward to", she sighed and said, "I don't know how", her mother said, "just don't give up, fight, your father and I need you to fight, fight for us, for your future husband and children, fight for everything, can you do that"?, she said, "I can do it momma, I can".

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "I love you, please come back to me", Penelope and her parents appeared in her room as Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "please don't leave me". She said, "I love you to Derek" and reached down and touched the side of his face, he jumped and Fran said, "are you alright"?, he said, "it felt like somebody touched my face", they were pulled from their conversation when the doctor and several specialists came into the room.

The doctor said, "we need to do an examination of Penelope, we need for the two of you to step out for a little while, we'll let you in just as soon as we can". Derek nodded his head and said, "alright" and then he stood up and leaned over and kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "we'll be right outside baby girl, we won't go far" as they turned around and stepped out into the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Poisoned-Ch 12

While Derek and Fran were standing in the hall waiting on news from the doctors about his baby girl and he looked up the hall and saw his team coming toward him. JJ hugged him and said, "any news yet"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing yet, the specialists are in there now trying to see if they can figure anything out".

Fran said, "is the case over"?, Dave shook his head and said, "no but the director sent in C team to take our place so that we could be here with kitten". Reid said, "I was doing some research about Garcia", Derek said, "and did you figure out anything"?, Penelope was standing there beside them saying, "come on Reid, come on Reiddddddd".

Reid said, "from her symptoms it could be pregnancy, the flu, stomach virus", Derek said, "all ruled out already pretty boy", Reid said, "or she could be getting poisoned". Derek said, "poisoned, by who"?, he shrugged and said, "not a clue but with the symptoms you told us it sounds like poisoning, arsenic to be precise".

Fran said, "we need to tell the doctors", just as they started walking toward the door it flew open and the doctors stepped out into the hall. Derek said, "doctor we think that she is being poisoned", one of the specialists said, "that's what we thought to", Reid and the specialist said, "arsenic" causing the team to smile.

Derek said, "is their a cure or antidote for that"?, Reid said, "yes", one of the specialists said, "we can give her dimercaprol and dimercaptosuccinic acids, that will help push the arsenic away from the blood". Reid said, "how long before she will be getting it"?, one doctor said, "just as soon as we can get it here, I'm getting ready to make a phone call and see how long it will take to fly it here" before he excused himself and walked away.

Savannah peeped around the corner and whispered, "noooooo, not yet, this isn't how it's suppose to be", Derek took a deep breath and said, "if she was poisoned do you know what poisoned her"?, the doctor said, "her stomach contents had tea and what added up to pizza", Derek said, "could she have gotten it from the pizza place"?, Reid said, "that isn't likely, it's more likely that somebody put the poison in it after she got it".

Derek said, "baby girl wouldn't just lay her pizza down anywhere", Fran said, "are you saying that somebody got into your house and did it there"?, Derek said, "well their is one way to find out", Penelope smiled as she watched Savannahs face when Derek said, "I had survelience cameras put in a few weeks ago, so we can go and watch it and see just what happened", Reid nodded his head and said, "me and JJ will go", Hotch said, "I'll go with you and please keep us updated if their is any change".

Derek said, "will do man, will do", Dave walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lips and said, "it's good to be home", Fran said, "it's good to have you home to my love". Emily sat down and said, "I wonder who would do this, who would try to hurt PG and why"?, Dave said, "that's the million dollar question Em", she nodded her head in agreement as she watched Derek peeping through the door at Penelope.

Savannah said, "I've got to get to Dereks and erase that tape, they can't see me, they can't know that it was me that did this and with her in a semi coma she can't tell them so if I can erase that tape I'll be safe" as she pulled out onto the main road in front of the hospital, she sighed and said, "I can't lose Derek, not again".

Derek walked inside and sat down beside Penelopes bed and took her hand in his and said, "I love you and I promise that we will find out who did this and they will pay". He then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I promise that I will make alllllll of this up to you, I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me baby girl".

Fran shook her head and said, "what kind of person would hurt a sweet person like Penelope"?, Penelope leaned in and said, "SAVANNAHHHHHH, IT WAS SAVANNAHHHHHHHH". Dave kissed Frans temple and said, "that's a good question, let's just hope that Aaron and the others find the proof", she nodded her head and said, "from your lips Dave, from your lips" as she relaxed into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Poisoned-Ch 13

Savannah slipped into Dereks house and quickly went to searching for the control panel, she bit down on her lip as she watched herself on the footage. She hit a few keys and erased every scene that had her in it and the only scenes she left were where they couldn't tell who she was.

She blew out a deep breath and turned around to leave just as she heard several car doors slamming, she slipped down the hall and ran into Clooney. She said, "easy boy, easyyyyyy" as she continued heading toward the window at the end of the hall.

Clooney started growling and she said, "I don't have time for this but next time I'll take care of you", Clooney barked and she said, "shhhhhh be quite flea bag". He lunged at her and ripped her dress but she was thankfully able to get away just as the door opened and Derek and the others stepped inside.

Reid smiled and said, "hi Clooney, how are ya boy"?, the dog ran over to him wagging his tail and when he rubbed the top of the dogs head Hotch said, "he likes you". JJ said, "well I guess that blows the Reid effect for ya Spence", Reid nodded his head and said, "good but I" and then he saw something in Clooneys mouth and he said, "here boy let me get that".

Hotch said, "what is that"?, Reid said, "it's some type of material", JJ took it and said, "it's silk", Hotch pulled up the footage and they watched it and he said, "nothing, we've got nothing that can help". He then saw a tamper warning and he said, "that's odd".

Reid said, "what's odd"?, JJ smiled when Hotch said, "well I'm no Garcia but it says that somebody tampered with the computers and it was just a few minutes ago". JJ said, "so we just missed them"?, Reid said, "I bet that's where that material came from, Clooney was able to sink his teeth into them, literally".

Hotch said, "we need to get this material to the BAU and get it analyzed, maybe we'll get lucky and their will be some DNA on it", JJ said, "maybe we should take Clooney with us". Hotch said, "good idea, we can have his mouth swabbed for evidence and hopefully between the material and Cloooney we'll have an idea on who did this to Penelope", JJ and Reid nodded their heads as Reid put Clooneys leash on and led the pooch out of the house.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Derek looked up when one of the specialists came into the room, he said, "Mr. Morgan", Derek looked up and said, "please tell me you have some good news for me"?, the specialist said, "I do, the medicine that Ms. Garcia needs will be here within the hour", Derek brought Penelopes hand to his lips and said, "did you hear that baby girl, help is on the way, just hang on".

Penelope looked at her parents and said, "it's ripping my heart out to see him hurting", Penelopes dad said, "he's hurting because he loves you honey". She said, "of course he does, he's my best friend", her mom said, "listen to him pouring out his heart to you sweetie, this man loves you with his whole heart", she smiled and said, "he does"?, her dad said, "he does honey now what you have to do is fight to hang on until the medicine gets here".

Penelope watched as Derek touched her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl and when you can hear me I'm going to prove to you that you Penelope baby girl Garcia are my girl, now and forever, my girl". Penelope sighed and said, "and you Derek hotstuff Morgan are my guy, now and forever", she then looked up when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "yeah Jayje"?, JJ said, "we're heading to the BAU with Clooney and a piece of material that we found in his mouth".

Derek said, "slow down, what"?, she then spent the next few minutes filling him in on what happened and when she was through Derek said, "how did they get in and tamper with my stuff"?, JJ said, "we don't know but they know enough about computers to get in, erase them off of the tape and get back out without us being able to see them or find out who they are", Derek said, "please let me know what you find out with Clooney and the fiber", JJ said, "will do, ohhhh how's Garcie"?, Derek said, "the medicine will be here in a little while so hopefully she's going to start doing better really soon".

Meanwhile Savannah walks into her home and toes off her shoes, she jumps when she hears a familiar voice saying, "well", she smiled and said ,"it's taken care of, they don't know that I was in the house twice or that we're the ones poisoning Penelope". The woman walked over and sat down on the couch with Savannah and said, "sooooo are we even now"?, Savannah said, "not until Penelope is dead", the woman said, "but", Savannah held up her hand and said, "UNTIL PENELOPE IS DEAD I OWN YOU JORDAN", the woman nodded her head and said, "now what"?, Savannah said, "now I've got to find some way of giving her another big dose before they get there with the antidote".

Jordan said, "got any ideas"?, she smiled and said, "don't I always" and Jordan sat there listening as Savannah filled her in on the next step of their plan


	14. Chapter 14

Poisoned-Ch 14

Reid sat and talked to Clooney and rubbed the top of his head while they waited on the results of the swabs from Clooneys mouth and the swatch of material they got from his mouth. JJ looked at Hotch and said, "do you think we're going to find anything"?, Hotch said, "hopefully because we've got to speak for Garcia and make sure that whoever did this to her pays and pays big time", JJ nodded her head yes in agreement.

They all looked up when Jordan Todd walked into the room, she said, "hey guys, whatcha doin here"?, JJ said, "we're waiting on results", she said, "results, what kind of results"?, Hotch said, "results on something that can hopefully help Penelope". Jordan said, "help Penelope, what's wrong with Penelope"?, Reid said, "she's being poisoned and we're trying to find out who did it".

Jordan nodded her head and said, "any luck"?, JJ said, "not yet but we're waiting on some results", Jordan said, "if their is anything I can do to help please let me know". JJ said, "thanks Jordan, we will", Reid watched as Jordan turned around and walked out into the hall and then he looked down at Clooney and said, "I get a hinky feeling about her", Clooney growled and then barked letting Reid know that he felt the same way.

When Jordan got back to her office she pulled out her cell and dialed Savannahs number and after a few rings she heard, "this isn't safe Jordan,what do you want"?, Jordan said, "somethings up Vannah". Savannah said, "what's up, what are you talking about"?, she said, "I was just in analysis and Aaron Hotchner, JJ and Spencer Reid were in there and they had Clooney".

Savannah said, "Clooney, why would they have Clooney there"?, she said, "I don't know", Savannah said, "what did they say they were doing there"?, Jordan said, "they said that they were waiting on some test results, that's all I know". Savannah said, "that doesn't sound good does it"?, Jordan said, "no, no it doesn't, sounds like they are on our trail", Savannah said, "calm down Jordan, they don't know anything and they won't know anything".

Jordan said, "when are you going to give her the final dose"?, Savannah said, "in a few minutes, I'm going to arrange for them to be out of the room and then she's getting the final dose and then she won't be my problem anymore". Jordan said, "are you sure this is a" and Savannah sai,d "don't start with me again Jordan, this is happening and you are helping me so stop, just stop", Jordan said, "alright Vannah, alright" as she ended the call.

Penelope turned and looked at her mom and said, "I'm getting weaker mom, I don't know how much longer I can fight this", her mom said, "you can do this baby, you have to". Penelope said, "I'm trying, I'm trying but I'm so tired", Penelopes dad said, "we know you're tired but you have to keep fighting, your life, your future happiness depends on this", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "I'll never give up, never", her dad smiled and said, "that's my princess" causing Penelope to smile.

Derek, Fran, Dave and Emily were sitting in Penelopes room talking when the fire alarm went off, the door opened and several nurses came into the room. Derek said, "what's happening"?, the nurse said, "the fire alarm is going off so we've got to make sure that you all get out of here safely", Derek took Penelope by the hand and said, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here".

Fran said, "I'm with my son, we're not going", Dave said, "you might as well stop trying to convince us to go because that's our family laying there in that bed and we're not going anywhere". The nurse smiled and said, "are you sure"?, everybody said, "positive" in unison as the nurse turned around and headed out of the room.

Emily said, "something isn't right about this", Derek said, "what do you mean Em"?, she said, "suddenly just as we're about to get a antidote for PG now their is a fire alarm going off". Dave said, "I'm with Emily, something is definitely off", Fran said, "so what should we do"?, Dave leaned in and said, "how about we do this" and then filled them in on his plan.


	15. Chapter 15

Poisoned-Ch 15

Dave and Emily stepped out into the hall and Dave said, "we've got to find Morgan and let him know what's going on", Emily nodded her head yes in agreement as they headed up the hall. Savannah bit down on her lip as she slipped into Penelopes room, she stepped closer to her bed and pulled a syringe out of her pocket and said, "I'm so sorry about this baby girllllll" as she took the cap off.

Derek quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped up behind her and just as she was getting ready to put the needle into the port he grabbed her by the hand and said, "I don't think sooooo". She looked him up in the face and said, "noooooo, you aren't suppose to be here".

Derek said, "why Savannah, why are you trying to kill Penelope"?, she struggled against Derek and said, "because you don't belong with her, you belong with me". He shook his head and said, "you and I never belonged together Savannah, never".

She kept struggling and said, "I hope it's to late for them to save her, she deserves to die", Derek pulled her close to his body and said, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"?, she felt her heart racing and she said, "I SAID SHE DESERVES TO DIE, YOUR PRECIOUS SWEET SWEET BABY GIRL DESERVES TO DIEEEEEEEEE".

Dave and Emily walked into the room and Emily said, "Savannah you have the right to remain silent so please shut up before you swallow my fist, accidently of course". Dave laughed and said, "of course". Derek handed Savannah over to Emily and then took Penelopes hand in his and said, "it's over sweetness, we caught her, we caught her".

As Savannah was led from the room she laughed and said, "this isn't over, she isn't safe yet"?, Derek said, "what do you mean"?, she said, "I'm going to observe my right to remain silent". Dave said, "that's the best idea you've had today Savannah" and Derek glanced up and saw then heading out into the hall to hand her over to the officers.

Meanwhile at the BAU Reid read the findings and said, "the DNA from this dress has 2 separate carriers", Hotch said, "so their are 2 people that are after Penelope"?, Reid nodded his head yes in agreement. As he opened his mouth to speak his cell started ringing, he said, "yeah Em"?, Emily said, "we caught Savananh in the act of giving kitten more poison".

JJ said, "the DNA from the sample in Clooneys mouth came back to Savannah but their isn't enough on the piece of material to get a positive match on the other person. Hotch said, "how's Garcia"?, Dave said, "still fighting, the drugs will be here any time and then hopefully we'll see her starting to improve".

Hotch said, "I'm thinking that maybe we need to have her moved into another room just in case her accomplice goes to try to continue what Savannah started". Emily said, "I'll take care of that when we get off the phone", Dave said, "are you coming back to the hospital now"?, he said, "yeah, we'll be on our way and we're going to bring Clooney with us".

Dave said, "Clooney, why"?, Reid said, "he's protective of Garcia and he might be able to pick up on the scent of the person helping Savannah". Emily said, "be careful guys, we'll see you when you get here", Hotch said, "keep us updated on Garcia", she said, "will do" before the call ended. Emily and Dave walked back into the room and Derek looked up and said, "how are things at the BAU"?, Emily said, "they found 2 separate DNA samples from the material and from Clooneys mouth".

Derek said, "so that means" and Dave said, "that their are 2 people after kitten", Derek said, "we need to move her, get her protection, something", Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we are son, we are". Emily said, "we're going to move her and put her somewhere that only we know where she is", he nodded his head and said, "sorry that I over reacted", Dave said, "you love her, we love her so you have nothing to be sorry for" causing Derek to smile as he gently squeezed Penelopes hand.

It wasn't long before the nurses came into the room led by her doctor and she said, "the meds will be here in a few minutes but we're going to go ahead and move her to another room first". Just as they were heading out into the hall Fran walked up carrying bags and said, "I went and got everybody some food", she looked at Derek and said, "and before you tell me that you're not hungry, I'm not hearing it", he held up his hands and said, "you win momma, you win, I'll eat, I'll eat" causing Fran to grin as they followed the bed carrying Penelope into her new room.


	16. Chapter 16

Poisoned-Ch 16

Derek kept his promise and started eating, Fran grinned and said, "you have to keep your strength up for Penelope, if when she wakes up we tell her that you wouldn't eat". He said, "I know, I know she's kick my butt", Fran said, "yep and I'd help her", causing Derek to laugh as he took another bite.

Savannah was pacing back and forth in her cell, she said, "this can't be happening, this can't be happening", she looked up when she heard a voice saying, "Ms. Davis, you have a visitor". She blew out a deep breath and said, "visitor, who is it"?, as he unlocked the door he said, "what am I your secretary"?, she opened her mouth and he said, "shut up and let's go".

When she stepped into the room for visitors she saw a wall of phones and people on the other side of the wall, she walked over and sat down where the guard put her. A few seconds later she saw Jordan walk in and sit down across from her, she blew out a deep breath as she picked up the phone.

Jordan said, "what happened"?, Savannah said, "what are you doing here"?, she said, "I was watching as they took you away and I had to make sure that you still wanted to continue with the plan"?, Savannah said, "of course I do, she's gonna die, do you hear me Jordan"?, she said, "but"?, Savannah said, "DO YOU HEAR ME"?, the guard said, "lower that voice"?, she said, "yes sir, sorry" as she turned back around to face Jordan.

Jordan said, "what do you want me to do"?, she said, "get rid of her", she said, "but how"?, Savannah said, "whatever it takes, poison, smothering her, turning off her machines, whatever it takes". Jordan nodded her head and said, "alright but when I do this, it's over, right"?, she said, "right Jordan but only when she's dead and not a second before" and she then watched as Jordan hung up her phone and got up and walked away from the glass.

Penelope and her parents appeared in her room just as the doctors were stepping inside with the antidote, Derek said, "is that it"?, one of the specialists said, "it is, this is her first dose". He said, "first dose"?, he nodded his head and said, "she will have to have a series of 3 shots, each will take about half an hour to an hour to kick in".

Fran said, "how long will it take before Penelope will start showing signs of improvement"?, he said, "hopefully in a couple of hours". Derek said, "what do you mean hopefully"?, he said, "well Mr. Morgan it took us a while to figure out what was wrong with Ms. Garcia but we're optimistic that Penelope will start showing improvement very soon".

Derek sighed as he watched the doctor pull the syringe out and stick it into her IV port, Fran leaned over and put her hands on Dereks shoulders as they did all they could do, watch. When the first shot was done another specialist said, "we'll be back in to check on her in a few minutes but her next injection will be in 5 hours", Derek and Fran nodded their heads as they watched the specialists walk out into the hall.

Penelopes mom said, "it shouldn't be long now honey", she said, "I've got to get better momma, I've got to let Derek know how much I love him". Her mom said, "you will baby, you will and then the two of you can start on your long and happy life together", Penelopes father said, "you know that we can't tell her about her future", she said, "I know, I know" as she stood there smiling at her parents.

Derek sat back down beside Penelope and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "soon sweetness, soon". Fran said, "we're here honey and we all love you and can't wait for you to get better", Derek said, "that's right goddess and when you're awake and better you and I are going to have to have a long talk", Penelope grinned and said, "that we are handsome, that we are".

Meanwhile the rest of the team were pulling up in front of the hospital and Reid looks up just in time to see Jordan crossing the parking lot. He looks at Hotch and says, "is their any way that Jordan could be helping Savannah with this"?, JJ said, "why would she help her"?, Hotch said, "blackmail is a strong possibility", causing JJ and Reid to nod their heads yes in agreement.

Clooney looked up at Reid and barked and Reid rubbed his head and said, "come on boy are you ready to go see mommy"?, Clooney wagged his tail and barked again as he jumped out of the car. Hotch laughed and said, "he's excited to see Garcia and Morgan", JJ said, "he's always loved Garcie, even when he was a puppy" as they headed inside the hospital and over to the elevators.


	17. Chapter 17

Poisoned-Ch 17

Derek was still sitting by Penelopes bedside when the o'thers walked inside, Reid let lose of Clooneys leash and watched as he ran over to Derek and put his paw up on his leg. Derek grinned and said, "hi buddy" as he rubbed the top of his head, JJ smiled and said, "how is she"?, Derek looked up and said, "they gave her the first dose and will be giving her the second in a few hours and then the final one a few hours after that".

Reid said, "when we pulled up Jordan was walking into the hospital", Derek said, "Jordan"?, the team nodded their heads yes and he said, "why would she be here"?, Reid said, "I'm thinking that she's working with Savannah". Emily said, "why would she hurt PG"?, Hotch said, "well she was interested in Derek before maybe she wants him for herself".

Derek said, "it was made clear to her that I wanted nothing more to do with her", JJ said, "the heart wants what the heart wants Morgan, just because you don't want her doesn't mean that she doesn't want you". He nodded his head and said, "touche Jayje, touche", Dave walked into the room and said, "guess who is at the end of the hall"?, Derek said, "don't tell me", he said, "correct, Jordan".

Hotch said, "could you tell what she was doing"?, he said, "she's looking for Penelope", Derek said, "what was she told"?, he said, "the cover story that she's being moved to another facility". Derek said, "is she still safe"?, he nodded his head and said, "oh yeah kitten is safe, their is no way that Jordan or anybody else is going to get another shot at her".

Penelope looked at her parents and then her amazing team and said, "now that's why I call them my team of super heroes" causing her parents to smile and nod their heads in agreement. Penelope said, "So not only Savannah but Jordan want me dead"?, her father said, "but they didn't succeed honey, they failed", she said, "yeah but why are they doing this at all, what did I ever do to either of them"?, her mother said, "you made Derek fall in love with you", she said, "but I didn't do anything, I was just being me", her father smiled and said, "exactly, you were just being you" causing Penelope to smile.

Jordan sighed as she leaned up against the nurses station and said, "I'm a friend and co worker of Ms. Garcias is their any way that I can get to see her before they leave with her"?, the nurse said, "I'm afraid not, the only people that can see her is her team". Jordan nodded her head and said, "thank you" before turning around and walking back down the hall toward the elevator.

Before she stepped onto the elevator she decided to take another look around the floor, just in case, so as she rounded the final corner she saw Fran and the girls standing in the hallway. She smiled and said, "I knew she was here, I just knew it", she then said, "in order to get them away from her I'm going to have to think of something big", she leaned her head against the wall and said, "think Jordan, think", she grinned and said, "got it" as she walked toward the emergency exit at the end of the hall.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before Derek said, "do you smell that"?, JJ said, "is that smoke"?, Hotch said, "we'll go check it out" and the team followed him leaving Derek and Clooney alone with Penelope. He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I won't let anybody hurt you, no matter what I have to do", she then smiled as she watched him bring her hand to his lips and kiss it, she glanced over her shoulder at her parents and said, "he loves me, I can't believe he loves me", her father grinned and said, "believe it sweetheart, believe it".

Jordan stood in the shadows watching as the rest of the team split up and started searching for the fire, she bit down on her bottom lip as she started making her way toward Penelopes room. Penelope saw Jordan sneaking through the door and said, "DEREKKKKKKKK JORDAN'S BEHIND YOU" and almost like he heard her he jumped up and turned around coming face to face with Jordan Todd.


	18. Chapter 18

Poisoned-Ch 18

Derek shielded Penelope by stepping in front of the bed and said, "Jordan, come on you don't want to do this", she shook her head and said, "no, no I don't but I don't have a choice Derek". He held up his hand and said, "what do you mean you don't have a choice"?, she said, "Savannah, she's making me do this", he said, "why are you doing this, what does she have over you"?, Jordan said, "I I I can't tell you Derek, I just can't'.

He watched as her hand started waving around, Clooney started growling and he said, "easy boy, easy", Clooney stood beside Derek as they both worked together to protect Penelope. Derek said, "maybe I can help you, just tell me what she's holding over you", she blew out a deep breath and said, "she has someone that means the world to me Derek and she won't return them until I do this".

Derek said, "who does she have that you care about"?, she said, "my son, she has my son", Derek said, "your son, when did you have a son"?, she said, "2 years ago, he's my everything Derek and I can't risk her hurting him or worse". Derek started stepping closer and he said, "let us help you get your son back", she said, "and how are you going to do that"?, he said, "just lower your gun and let's talk about this".

She shook her head and said, "I can't Derek" as she stepped to the left to get a clear shot at Penelope, Derek moved with her, still blocking her shot and said, "I can't let you do this Jordan, I can't let you kill the woman I love". She laughed and said, "for so long I wanted to be the woman you loved and I knew by just watching the two of you that I never stood a chance, no other woman will ever stand a chance of winning your heart".

Derek shook his head and said, "no, no they won't, my heart has always and will always belong to one person and she's laying there in that bed fighting for her life". Jordan said, "I had nothing to do with the poisoning Derek, you have to believe me", he said, "I do Jordan, I do", she sighed and said, "the only thing I did was make sure that she had access to Penelope at the BAU and I told her how to erase the video footage at your house".

He said, "and when we captured her", Jordan said, "she is making me do this Derek, I have to do it and show proof or my son, my baby, my life dies and I can't lose him Derek". Derek said, "put the gun down and listen to my idea", she said, "what idea"?, he said, "you said that she needs proof"?, Jordan nodded her head and said, "photo proof but", Derek said, "just hear me out", Jordan nodded her head and lowered her gun as Derek started filling her in on her plan.

Just as they were finishing with their talk the rest of the team came into the room and Dave said, "well Jordan was it worth it"?, Derek said, "she was forced to do this, Savannah has her son". Emily said, "son, when did you have a son"?, Jordan wiped her eyes and said, "2 years ago Emily and he's my world, I can't lose him".

Derek then spent the next few minutes filling the team in on his idea", when he was done Hotch said, "we'll make it happen", he looked at Jordan and said, "we'll help you but you've still got to pay for your part in this". She nodded her head and said, "I know and I'll do anything I can to bring Savannah down", Derek said, "is their anyway that she can testify against Savannah and for her help get probation"?, Hotch said, "I'll see what I can do" causing Jordan to smile.

Penelope smiled and said, "there's my hero" and when she reached out to touch his face and said, "I love you hotstuff", Derek sighed and said, "let's get this show on the road, let's get Savannah her proof and get Jordans son back because it's not long before they are going to give baby girl her second shot", the team all headed out so that they could get the plan underway".


	19. Chapter 19

Poisoned-Ch 19

Savannah was sitting in her cell thinking when the guard came up and said, "you have a visitor", she smiled and said, "who is it"?, he said, "what do I care who it is, it could be the queen coming for tea". Savannah stood up and said, "nahhh, I don't drink tea", she stuck her hands through the hole in the door and watched as the guard put the cuffs on her, she then pulled her arms back and he opened the door.

She followed him to the visitor room and when she saw Jordan sitting there she smiled, when she sat down she anxiously picked up the phone and when Jordan did the same thing she said, "well"?, Jordan said, "it's done". Savannah said, "where's my proof"?, she pulled her cell out of her pocket and pulled up the pictures and showed them to her one by one".

When she was done Savannah said, "did you have any problems"?, she shook her head and said, "no, everything went smooth, I had to actually start a fire in the hospital to get her team away from her". Savannah said, "you kept your part of the deal so your son is at 1464 Round Way, he's with a friend, just go and show them the pictures and they will give your son back to you", she sighed and said, "thank you Savannah", Savannah said, "no Jordan, thank you" as she watched the young mother get up and walk out of the room.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Derek was sitting by Penelopes bedside when the second injection was given, the specialist said, "her vitals are stabilizing so that's a good sign". Derek said, "how long before we know for sure"?, he said, "I just gave her the second injection and the third one comes in a few hours and then if everything goes okay we'll take her off the ventilator".

He sighed and said, "did you hear that goddess, you're doing better, you're coming back to me", Penelope stood beside him and said, "I heard my love I heard and I can't wait to be able to put my arms around you". The doctor said, "we'll be coming in every little bit to check on her but if anything changes please let us know", Derek nodded his head and said, "will do doc" as he watched the doctor walk away from the bed and out into the hall.

Penelopes mom said, "the medicine is working honey, you are getting better", she said, "I know momma but I don't want to lose you and daddy", she said, "ohhhh baby, you are never going to lose us, we'll always be right hereeeeee" as she put her hand on her daughters heart she then said, "forever", Penelope said, "I feel funny momma", she said, "that's because it's time Penelope".

She said, "time, time for what"?, she said, "it's time for you to go back to your body, go be with your family, your Derek", she said, "I'm afraid momma, what if things don't work out"?, her mom said, "it will, you and Derek love each other and I see a long and happy life for the two of you and anybody else that comes along" causing Penelope to smile.

Derek looked up when her heart monitor started beeping, seconds later the room was filled with doctors and nurses, Derek stepped to the back of the room to give them plenty of room to work. Penelope said, "I love you both so much", as she started floating back toward her body her parents in unison said, "and we love you to baby, now and forever" and then she appeared over her bed.

Penelope looked down at the very worried Derek and said, "I love you", she then heard, "please be alright baby girl, please don't leave me, please don't go", Penelope said, "I'm not going anywhere but back to you" as she sank into her body causing the heart monitors to regulate and the beeping stopped, Derek stepped forward and said, "is she alright"?, the doctor said, "she's doing better, a lot better".

Derek watched as the doctor stepped back and said, "she's awake", he smiled and said, "their's my baby girl", he then put his hand on hers and gently squeezed it and said, "welcome home baby girl". A tear streamed down her cheek and he wiped it away and said, "I love you, I love you sooooooo much", she nodded her head and squeezed his hand, letting him know that she felt the same way.

The doctor said, "if you can step out for a few minutes and let us check her out"?, he said, "of course", he kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be right out in the hall but I'll be right back in". Penelope nodded her head yes and reluctantly let go of his hand and watched as he followed the nurse out into the hallway, he looked down the hall and saw his mom and sisters coming toward him.

When they were standing in front of him he threw his arms around them and said, "SHE'S BACK, SHE'S AWAKE", they all smiled as they celebrated in the best news they'd had in several days


	20. Chapter 20

Poisoned-Ch 20

Jordan pulled up at the address, she got out of her car and quickly made her way to the door, she knocked and knocked and after a few minutes the door opened and a young woman stood there. Jordan said, "my name is Jordan, Jordan Todd, Savannah gave me your address", she nodded her head and said, "you got something to show me"?, she nodded her head as she pulled out her phone and showed her picture after picture of a very dead Penelope Garcia.

The woman smiled and said, "wait right here", she nodded her head and waited for the woman to come back and when she did she had Jordans son in her arms. Jordan took her son and said, "hi baby, how is mommy's baby boy"?, the woman said, "he just got finished eating and he's got a clean diaper, he's a sweet little boy", Jordan said, "he is, he's an amazing little boy" as they turned around and headed back toward her car, after getting her son situated in the carseat she climbed in behind the steering wheel and said, "let's get you out of here" and after starting her car she pulled away from the curb and headed back toward the hospital.

Derek was still out in the hall with the rest of the family when Jordan and her son came walking up the hall, JJ said, "awww isn't he adorable"?, Jordan said, "I want to thank you all so much for helping me get him back". Derek said, "don't get me wrong what you did was wrong on soooooooo many levels but we couldn't let you lose your son, not to Savannah and not that way".

Jordan said, "guys this is Matthew Zachary Todd and little man these are some of the people mommy once worked with and they helped me get you back where you belong, with me". The little boy giggled as he threw his arms around her neck, as she rubbed her hand up and down his back she said, "how's Penelope"?, Derek said, "the meds are working, she's awake and they are taking her off the vent right now", she said, "ohhhh that's wonderful news".

She then turned to Hotch and said, "so when am I suppose to go to court"?, he said, "in the morning but don't worry I'll go with you and hopefully we'll be able to explain everything to the judge and get you off with probation". Jordan said, "is it okay if I go back to my place and get him settled in"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes but these officers here are going to accompany you and keep an eye on you, this isn't my idea this comes from the judge", Jordan smiled and said, "after everything I did I have no reason to complain".

As she headed up the hall with the officers she turned and said, "thank you, thank you all so much" and they all waved and smiled as she then turned around and headed back up the hall with the police. Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "how much longer is this going to take'?, Fran said, "don't worry honey they are just making sure that she's alright, they will let us back in when they're done", he sighed said, "I know momma but I almost lost her and now that I've got her back I don't want to waste anymore time".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I can't say I blame ya son, kitten is an amazing woman, one that your mother and I will be proud to call our daughter in law". Derek grinned and said, "hopefully soon you'll be getting to do just that old man", Dave laughed and said, "and you know your mother and I aren't" and Derek said, "getting any younger, I know, I know", their conversation stopped when the door opened and the doctor said, "come in, come in".

When they walked into the room Derek was the first one to her side, he took her hand in his and said, "I thought I lost you", she smiled and hoarsely said, "I'm still here my love". The doctor said, "we still have one more injection in a little while and she'll have to stay a few days for observation and other than a sore throat she's going to be alright now", Derek said, "thanks doc, thanks for everything".

The doctor said, "we're just glad that we found the right meds to help Ms. Garcia", before he turned to head out of the room he said, "remember Penelope, keep the talking to a minimum, you need to rest and give your body time to heal". She nodded her head and said, "I will", he grinned as he left the room leaving the family some much needed time alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Poisoned-Ch 21

The team stayed for a while and then decided to give Derek and Penelope some time alone, when it was just the two of them he scooted his chair closer to her bed and once again took her hand in his. He said, "I almost lost you sweetness", she said, "but you didn't", he put his finger to her lips and said, "you aren't suppose to talk, you're suppose to be resting that voice hard head", she grinned and fake saluted and said, "sir yes sir".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I need to tell you something and I need for you to listen, okay"?, she nodded her head yes and he took a deep breath as he readied to spill his heart to her. He said, "I love you and not the brother and sister love that you're thinking, I love you as in love with you, want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love".

She laid there listening as he said, "when I thought I was going to lose you it made me realize that life's to short and that we deserve happiness and I think that it's time we started our lives together". Penelope said, "I love you to Derek and their is something that I need to tell you", he said, "baby your voice", she said, "I heard every word you said".

Derek swallowed hard and said, "h h how"?, she said, "it was so weird, it was like I was floating, I was here in this room, I was out in the hall when you thought you were going to lose me, I saw it all and I heard every word that came out of your mouth". He smiled and said, "so you know that I'm head over heels in love with you then"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I do and the feeling is ohhhhhh so mutual handsome".

He said, "is their anything that I can do for you"?, she instantly nodded her head and he said, "what do you need sweetness, I'll do anything that I can to make you happy". She said, "can you lay with me"?, he said, "I don't know sweetness, you need your rest", she sighed and said, "with you here holding me I'll feel safe and be able to rest'.

Derek winked at her and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and he stood up and watched as she scooted her tired, aching and very sore body over so that he would have room. He toed off his shoes and laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you".

She looked up at him and smiled and said, "and I love you", he caressed her cheek and said, "I know it might be to soon but" and she felt her heart racing as she said, "Derekwillyoumarryme"?, his mouth flew open and he said, "yes sweetness, yes" as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his in a soft and loving kiss, the first kiss of lives together as a couple.

When they pulled apart he laughed and said, "this was a surprise", she said, "really"?, he said, "yes, I never expected the love of my life to propose to me, I had been planning this since you got sick and then" and she said, "awww and I ruined it, I'm sorry sugar shack". Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "never ever be sorry, I love you goddess, you are my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", she winked at him and said, "I think that can be arranged" before leaning in claiming his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Derek pulled apart and said, "you need to rest, their is plenty of time for that later and trust me their will be plentyyyyyy of that", she smiled as she laid her head down on his chest and said, "you seem pretty sure of yourself there handsome"?, he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "sure am, I have the love of my life wrapped in my arms and she's safe and getting better andddddd it doesn't hurt that we're getting married".

She looked up at him and said, "their is so much that I want to tell you about what happened"?, she then covered her mouth to hide a yawn and he said, "later gorgeous, later, right now you need to rest". She laid her head back down on his chest and said, "a nap does sound good" and it was only a matter of a few minutes before he heard a soft snore coming from her, he smiled and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Penelope, you're everything I've ever dreamed of", he then rested his head against hers and closed his eyes and soon drifted of to sleep, a peaceful sleep, one that he hadn't had in a long time.


	22. Chapter 22

Poisoned-Ch 22

When Derek and Penelope woke up the next morning they saw the wagging tail of Clooney, Derek said, "hey buddy, how did you get here"?, Dave and Fran stepped forward and Dave said, "we brought him, he wanted to see his mommy and daddy". Derek smiled and said, "thanks" as he reached out and patted the top of Clooneys head.

Fran said, "how is Penelope"?, Derek said, "she's doing good momma and guess what"?, Fran said, "what"?, Penelope opened her eyes and said, "I asked your son to marry me and he said yes". Fran clapped her hands and said, "well it's about time", Dave said, "I was afraid that we were going to have to lock you in a closet or something before this would happen", causing everybody to laugh.

Their attention turned to the door when several doctors walked into the room, Penelope smiled and said, "morning", the doctors all grinned at her and said, "morning" as they stepped forward. Derek said, "so how is my future bride doing"?, the small family watched as her file was opened and the doctor wrote a few things down before looking up at them with a huge smile on his face.

He took a deep breath before he said, "she's doing amazingly well, the antidote has done it's job", another doctor said, "the poison had a huge start before we were able to start the antidote but considering everything she's been through she's doing great". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "will I have any long lasting effects"?, one doctor stepped forward and said, "other than being weak and tired for a few days you shouldn't have any long lasting side effects".

Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "now all we have to do is get you home and then we can start planning the wedding", they heard squealing from the door as JJ and Emily walked in. JJ said, "wedding, did you just say wedding"?, Penelope laughed and said, "he did, I'm finally making an honest man of hotstuff here" as she playfully swatted his chest".

Hotch and Reid stepped into the room and Reid said, "what did we miss"?, Derek said, "I'm getting married pretty boy, me and baby girl are tying the knot", Reid said, "it's about time". Dave laughed and said, "that's what I said Spencer", Hotch said, "we were wondering how long it was going to take for the two of you to realize that you were crazy about each other".

Derek said, "sadly it took her almost dying before I could admit it to myself and her", JJ rubbed the top of Clooneys head and said, "did you hear that boy, mommy and daddy are getting married"?, he wagged his tail and barked before licking Derek and Penelope in the face. One of the doctor said, "we're going to go and let you have some time with your family", before they walked out into the hall one doctor said, "if you keep doing good we'll let you go home Friday".

Penelope said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome" before heading up the hall with the rest of the doctors, Dave sighed and said, "how does a hot breakfast sound"?, Penelope and Derek grinned as their stomachs growled and Derek said, "yeah I could eat". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "me to but this hospital food"?, Fran said, "don't worry about that, we'll go get something for everybody to eat and we'll be back in a few minutes".

Derek said, "thanks momma", she kissed him on the cheeks and said, "any time baby boy, any time" Dave leaned down and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "welcome back to the land of the living kitten, you scared us all to death". She said, "sorry about that my Italian stallion, I'll try not to do it again" causing him to grin and wink before he intertwined fingers with Fran and disappeared out into the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

Poisoned-Ch 23

Time passed by quickly and it was now the day that Penelope was getting to go home, while she was stuck in bed her, Fran and the girls all started making wedding plans. Derek smiled and said, "you plan the wedding and I'll do the honeymoon", which sounded more than fair to the bride to be, she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her hotstuff.

By the time Penelope was ready to head home all of the wedding plans had been arranged, Penelope and Derek couldn't believe that they were able to get everything planned so fast. Penelope sighed and looked up at her fiancée and said, "are you sure that we aren't rushing things sugar shack"?, he pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened the box and said, "baby girl I love you and have been in love with you for years, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, she reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "yes, yes, I'll marry you hotstuff".

He slid the ring onto her finger and leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I can't wait to get you back to our home", she said, "about that, maybe I should stay at my apartment until we get married"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I would rather have you at our home, I want you with me, I want to go to sleep with you everynight in my arms and wake up the next morning the same way".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I want to ask you something and I hope that you don't get mad at me", he caressed her cheek and said, "I would never get mad at you, I want you to know that you can ask me anything, anytime". She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "I want to wait till we get married to make love, are you okay with that"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "their is nothing more I want then to make love to you but if you want to wait till our honeymoon night then that's what we'll do".

She winked at him and said, "it's only 2 weeks", he said, "it will seem like a lifetime", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you to". Derek said, "now that we've got that settled will you please come back to our home, if you want you can sleep in one of the guest rooms until we get married".

The nurse walked into the room with the wheelchair and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, Penelope said, "I'm more than ready", Derek laughed and said, "I'll bring the car around to the door". She nodded her head and said, "see ya in a few minutes handsome", he said, "that you will goddess, that you will" and before he headed out the door she said, "Derek", he turned around and said, "yeah baby", she said, "the answer to your question is yes, yes I want to stay with you", he smiled and said, "thanks sweetness, you won't regret it" as he practically ran from the room.

Penelope smiled at the nurse and said, "thank you Jackie, thanks for everything", Jackie said, "you have a man there that loves you Penelope", she nodded her head and said, "I do and I love him just as much". As they headed toward the elevator Jackie said, "just remember to take it easy for a few more days", Penelope said, "don't worry, with all of my family around they won't let me do anything" causing both women to laugh.

Derek had the car out front and the passenger door open when his baby girl and Jackie walked through the doors, Derek said, "here beautiful, let me help you" as he helped her up out of the wheelchair and helped her into the car. Derek said, "thanks Jackie", she said, "you are very welcome and congratulations you two, I wish you only the best", Derek said, "this has been a long time coming, I've loved this woman for years and now she's finally mine and I'm never letting her go".

Jackie grinned and said, "you've got yourself a keeper here Penelope", she laughed and said, "don't I know it", Derek shut the door and said, "let's get you home goddess" as he strolled around to the drivers side of the car and climbed in behind the wheel. As they pulled away from the curb Jackie waved and said, "bye, good luck".

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "I love you", she looked at him and said, "I love you to and I can't tell you how glad I am to be going home". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm glad to have you home to and so is Clooney, he's been missing his mommy", Penelope laughed and said, "I've been missing my boy to, he's such a good dog".

A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of the house, Derek said, "welcome home baby giri", she said, "it's good to be home my love, good to be home" as they made their way up his walk. When they stepped onto the porch she took a deep breath and said, "everything is getting ready to change", he said, "for the better sweetness, for the better".

She nodded her head and said, "definitely" as he turned the knob and pushed the door open, when they stepped inside Penelope covered her mouth when she saw her friends standing there with a huge sign that said, "WELCOME HOME PENELOPE". As she stepped forward everybody said, "SURPRISEEEEE", she reached up and wiped away the tears and said, "thank you, thank you so much" and Derek stood back and watched as their family surrounded his baby girl, his best friend and in a few weeks she would finally be his wife.

Fran walked over and pulled Derek into her arms and said, "congratulations baby boy", he smiled and said, "thanks momma", she said, "well I hope that the two of you are hungry because we have enough food for an army". Penelope smiled when she felt little legs wrapping around her, she looked down to see Henry standing there, she said, "hi baby", he said, "awr you feewlin bettew"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "I am honey, I am", Jack threw his arms around her and said, "welcome home aunt P" and she said, "thank you Jackers, it's good to be home".

As she looked around at all of the smiling faces she knew that her life was falling into place and that she was where she belonged and that was with her hotstuff.


	24. Chapter 24

Poisoned-Ch 24

The family spent the day together laughing, talking, eating and having a wonderful time, a time that was definitely needed after everything that Penelope had been through. As the evening continued on Henry and Jack cuddled up with Penelope on the couch and watched movies as the rest of the team moved her things into her new home.

Derek stopped at the top of the stairs and glanced down and saw the trio sleeping on the couch, he quietly snuck down the stairs and pulled his cell out and snapped a few pictures. He walked over and kissed Penelope on the top of the head and whispered, "I love you" before turning around and heading back upstairs to rejoin the rest of the team in putting her things away.

A few minutes later Penelope woke up and couldn't help but smile as she saw her two nephews sleeping around her, she ever so gently slipped out from under them and made her way upstairs to find the others. When she got in the hall she heard Derek saying, "there, that's got it all put away".

She stepped into the room and said, "awwwww handsome everything looks amazing", he kissed her lips and said, "I know you said that you wanted to wait and we'll wait but I meant what I said about falling asleep with you wrapped in my arms and waking up the same way". She smiled and said, "I want that to, I want that more than anything".

Derek said, "we put your clothes in the closet, JJ and Em put your private things in the drawers and Sarah, Desi and mom put your stuff in the bathroom cabinet while the rest of us put your things throughout the house". He intertwined fingers with her as they headed through the house so that he could show her that together they were perfectly matched.

When the tour of the house was over everybody slowly little family by little family hugged the happy couple and gathered their children and their things and made their way out of casa Morgan. Sarah and Desi had dates and Dave was going to cook a romantic dinner for his beautiful wife when they went home.

Penelope sighed as Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you goddess", she glanced over her shoulder and said, "and I love you sugar shack". She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist and claimed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Derek pulled away and started kissing the side of her neck, she turned her neck to the side, giving him more access to her and when she felt his lips on the side of her neck she bit down on her bottom lip and moaned. He smiled against her skin and between kisses said, "you're perfect, so beautiful, so sexy and allllllll mine".

Penelope said, "Derek I" and he said, "I know sweetness, I know, we need to stop", she said, "that's just it I don't want to stop, I don't want to wait any more, I want you, I want you now". He caressed the side of her face and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure, take me upstairs and make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way".

Derek kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs that led to their bedroom. The closer they got to the bedroom the faster her heart was beating, she had waited over 10 years for this moment, to finally be with her hotstuff.

Derek couldn't help but smile as everything was falling into place, he was finally getting marrying his baby girl, the woman that had owned his heart since the day he met her. When they stepped into the bedroom he looked up at her and said, "I love you", she leaned down and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you to, forever and ever Derek, forever and ever".

He set her down on the floor and said, "you're so beautiful, so beautiful", she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and said, "you my sculpted chocolate Adonis are the beautiful one here". He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her lips and said, "you're so beautiful, sooooooo sexy and allllllll mine".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as he reached around her and unzipped her dress and watched it puddle at her feet in the floor. He took a deep breath and said, "ohhhhh sweetness". She said, "like anything you see hotstuff"?, he said, "I love everything I see goddess and I do mean everythingggg" as he stood there taking in the beautiful woman that was standing before him.


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter contains sexual content

Poisoned-Ch 25

Derek slowly reached to the valley between her ample breasts and unhooked her bra and when it fell to the floor he said, "so perfect baby girl, pure perfection". She then started working on getting his belt out of the way and after tossing it on the floor her attention went to his pants and boxers.

The feeling of her hands on his body was making him harder and harder, which was evident by the tent in the front of his pants. When she pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips she couldn't help but notice the very impressive erection he was sporting.

She then felt his hands on the waist of her panties, when she felt them slipping down over her hips she kicked them away and pulled him into her arms and crashed her lips to his. Derek wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "make love to me Derek", she then laid back on the bed pulling Derek with her. He quickly climbed between her creamy thighs, he needed this, they both did and as he lined himself up at her entrance he said, "I want this night to be perfect for us baby girl because we've waited so so long for this to happen".

She cupped his face in her hands and said, "as long as I'm with you it will be", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. As he slowly slid inch by inch inside her he realized that for the first time in his life he wasn't having sex, he was making love. Penelope quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over as she started meeting him thrust for thrust.

As he slid in and out of her he couldn't believe that this was finally happening, after all of these years he was finally making love to his baby girl, he leaned down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her. Derek smiled against her lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for what seemed like hours before they pulled apart gasping for air.

The room was filled with the sound of their moans and groans of pleasure as they worked both building each other up for what was definitely going to be a very explosive orgasm, one in which they had been waiting years to achieve with each other. Derek hissed as Penelope raked her nails up and down his back but the sound of his name coming off of her lips was music to his ears as they moved as one.

Penelope closed her eyes as the feeling of Dereks lips on the side of her neck made her body tingle, she never imagined that making love with Derek would be this amazing but it was, it was the best sex she had ever had in her life. Derek smiled as he kissed his way back up to her lips where he claimed them with at first a soft kiss but she quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Penelope felt her entire body practically buzzing as she felt her climax quickly approaching, Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her starting to tighten up around him and as he slid in and out of her effortlessly he knew that it was only going to be a matter of a few more thrusts before he exploded. Sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later the room was filled with their sound of their passion as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both, Derek kissed her lips one final time before collapsing beside her on the bed.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and as she rolled over he noticed that she was crying and he said, "baby are you alright, ohhhh please tell me that I didn't hurt you"?, she looked up at him and said, "no my love, you didn't hurt me, these are good tears, happy tears". He wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek and said, "being with you was amazing, it was perfect, you're perfect", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, you are my life".

He winked at her and said, "and you Penelope Marie Garcia are the love of my life and in a few weeks you're going to be my wife, the mother of our future children and my soulmate for life". She said, "ohhhhh you are soooooo getting lucky", he laughed as he rolled her back over onto her back and climbed back between her legs and said, "I did, the day you walked into my life was the luckiest day of my life and from here on out I only see good things for us sweetness, only good things", she kissed his lips and said, "sounds good to me sugar, sounds good to me".

Seconds later he slid inside her again and it wasn't long before the room was once again filled with the sound of their moans and groans as they continued making up for all of that lost time.


	26. Chapter 26

Poisoned-Ch 26

Penelope woke up the next morning to find a rose and a note laying on the pillow that earlier Derek was laying on, she smiled as she reached over and took the rose in her hand and smelled it. She sighed as she started reading the note Derek left for her.

She couldn't help but smile as she read, "baby girl, lastnight was beyond amazing, when I woke up this morning I laid there watching you sleep for the longest time. Before the urge to wake you and have my way with you again and again I decided to let you sleep, I will be back soon I just went out to grab us some breakfast, I love you gorgeous, YOUR HOTSTUFF".

Just as she started stretching she heard the front door close and she heard Clooney barking and she said, "is that you sugar shack"?, he popped into the room and said, "the one and only". He watched as she propped herself up against the headboard and he said, "chocolate muffins and coffee for my girl".

Penelope took a bite of the muffin and said, "ohhhhh you keep doing things like this for me handsome and you'll have to keep me". He smiled and said, "deal baby", she looked over at him as he said, "you looked so beautiful this morning, like my own personal angel", she laughed and said, "I'm many things angelfish but an angel isn't one of them".

Derek leaned in and claimed her lips with his and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she smiled happily and said, "I love you to Derek, I have been in love with you for so so long". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I don't know what I would do if", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I'm here and I'm fine handsome, you aren't getting rid of me that easily".

He sighed and said, "good because I'm not letting you go for ohhhhhh the next 60 or 70 years", she laughed and said, "so you think you can put up with me that long huh"?, he said, "yep, that and then some". Derek took a sip of his coffee and said, "so what would you like to do today"?, she said, "more of what we did lastnight is fine with me".

Derek said, "sounds like I've created a monster", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I never knew that making love could be like that". He smiled as he took her hand in his and said, "last night for the first time in my life I made love to a woman, that woman is the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, grow old with and watch our family grow with".

She swallowed hard and said, "and you think that woman's me"?, he smiled and said, "I know it is, you are my baby girl, my best friend, my lover and soon my wife and hopefully the mother of our children". Penelope said, "y y you want babies with me"?, he pushed back a strand of hair and said, "of course I do, I want beautiful little girls that look like their momma and little boys that are just like me", Penelope laughed and said, "mini hotstuffs", causing him to laugh.

He put his finger under her chin and raised it up and said, "I want everything with you baby girl, I want it all", she kissed his palm and said, "I want everything with you to Derek, I want the family, the white picket fence, everything". He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "now after breakfast how about you and me sit around watching movies and veg out in front of the television'?, she sighed happily as she took a bite of her muffin and said, "sounds like a plan, count me in" causing them both to laugh as they continued eating their muffins.

Just as they were finishing their muffins a few minutes later Dereks cell started ringing, he picked it up and looked at Penelope and said, "it's Hotch", he then smiled and said, "what's up Hotch"?, Hotch laughed and said, "how are you and Garcia today"?, he said, "we're both doing great, aren't we baby"?, Penelope said, "that we are angelfish".

Hotch said, "I hate to call and bother you but", Derek said, "something tells me that but isn't going to be good", Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhh it is, it's really good". Penelope said, "how good Charlie Brown"?, he sighed and said, "what do you two say about a little field trip"?, Penelope said, "that depends, where to"?, Hotch said, "to jail to visit Savannah, it's time that she finds out that Garcia is very much alive".

Penelope said, "what about Jordan and her son"?, he said, "that's been taken care of she testified and was put into witness protection, they are safe". Derek rubbed his hands together and said, "what about it sweetness, are you ready to let the air out of her"?, Penelope said, "give me a few minutes to get changed and then we'll head out".

They both nodded their heads and watched as she grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to get changed for their trip.


	27. Chapter 27

Poisoned-Ch 27

Savannah looked up when the guard said, "you have a visitor", she smiled and said, "and who's that"?, the guard said, "I believe they said it was a Derek Morgan", she jumped up and said, "what are we waiting on, get me to him". The guard shook his head as she put her wrists through the slot in the door for him to put the cuffs on her.

Derek was sitting and waiting for Savannah to appear, when she sat down she said, "thanks for coming", Derek took a deep breath as Savannah said, "how are you doing"?, he said, "how do you think I'm doing"?, Savannah put her hand on the glass and said, "I did it for you Derek, you didn't deserve to be stuck with Penelope for the rest of your life".

Derek said, "stuck with her, Savannah I love Penelope, she's the love of my life", Savannah grinned and said, "you mean she was the love of your life"?, he said, "no, she is the love of my life". Savannah said, "but she's dead sweetheart, she isn't here with you anymore", Derek said, "ohhhh but that's where you're wrong", she said, "wrong, how's that wrong, I got visual proof of her death".

He laughed and said, "Savannah, Savannah, Savannah, considering you're suppose to be a smart woman you are so dumb", she said, "dumb, why are you calling me that, I'm far from dumb Derek and when I get out of here you and I can", he said, "by the time you get out of here Penelope and I will be spending time with our grandchildren", Savannah said, "you need to see somebody for that denial, SHE'S DEAD DEREK, YOU NEED TO MOVE ON".'

Derek said, "but you see Savannah that's where you're wrong", she said, "which part, the part where you're in denial or the part where you need to move on without her"?, he smiled and said, "both". She sat back and crossed her arms over her stomach and said, "I don't get it Derek, explain it to me", he said, "how about I show you what I'm talking about", she nodded her head and said, "sure, whatever".

Derek motioned and the smile on Savannah's face fell when she saw Penelope and Hotch walk into the room, she jumped up and said, "n n no it can't be, you're suppose to be dead". Penelope put her hand in Dereks and said, "what is it they say, ohhhh yeah, the reports of my death have been exaggerated", Hotch smiled and said, "we helped Jordan get her son back and we were able to keep Penelope safe, we just wanted you to see your handy work".

She said, "handy work"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "Derek and I are getting married and it's all because of you", she said, "m m me, how is it because of me"?, Derek said, "if you hadn't poisoned baby girl then I might not have ever had the courage to tell her how I truly feel about her and when I thought I could lose her I told her everything".

Savannah said, "no Derek, please don't marry her, you deserve a perfect woman and Penelope is far from that", Derek said, "baby girl is perfection and she's the woman that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, have a family with and grow old with". Savannah started banging on the glass and said, "NOOOOOOOOOOO" as she watched Derek pull Penelope into his arms and kissed her lips passionately.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "thanks for everything Savannah" they then turned around and walked toward the door but Penelope stopped before she stepped out into the hall. She said, "Savannah"?, Savannah said, "what"?, she smiled and said, "enjoy your new home because you are going to be spending the rest of your life here", she started banging her hand on the glass screaming, "NOOOOOOOOO" as they stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

Derek sighed and said, "how do you feel goddess"?, she said, "vindicated hotstuff, vindicated", Hotch said, "I better get you guys back home because Em and JJ and the kids are coming over". Derek grinned and said, "are you ready to head home baby girl"?, she took one final look around and said, "sounds like a plan my love, sounds like a plan", Derek then wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up the hall toward the exit.


	28. Chapter 28

Poisoned-Ch 28

The next two weeks flew by fast and Penelope was now sitting in the bridal room while JJ, Emily, Fran, Sarah and Desiree help her get married for one of the most important days of her life, her wedding day. Fran smiles at her and says, "ohhhh Penelope, you look so beautiful", she looks up and says, "thank you Fran, thanks everybody for what you did for me, I don't know what I did to get an amazing family like you guys".

Emily hugged her friend and said, "you're just you PG", Desi said, "you are a beautiful person on the inside and on the outside, you're kind, loving and have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen". Sarah said, "and you have made our brother happy and that in itself is a huge achievement" causing them all to start laughing and Penelope said, "I love Derek more than I ever thought possible, he's my heart, the love of my life, my best friend and in a few minutes my husband".

Fran sighed happily and said, "and I can't wait to be called nana", Desi rolled her eyes and said, "momma they aren't even married yet, ya might wanna give them some time don't ya think"?, Fran said, "it's not that I'm rushing them or anything but" and Sarah and Desiree said in unison, "but you aren't getting any younger". She looked at her girls and said, "that's right I'm not so the two of you might want to start looking for husbands to", Sarah held up her hands and said, "we're working on it momma, we're working on it" as they threw their arms around her hugging her tight.

Meanwhile in another part of the church Dave and Hotch sat laughing and shaking their heads as they watched a very nervous Derek Morgan pacing back and forth across the huge room. Reid said, "Morgan you need to sit down before you wear yourself out", Dave said, "yeah kid, what's wrong with you, why are you so nervous today"?, Derek said, "ohhhh I don't know, could it be that today I'm marrying my baby girl, the love of my life, owner of my heart"?, Hotch said, "and might I say that we are so happy for the two of you, it was starting to look doubtful that you two would ever get your heads on straight".

Derek said, "I've loved her since the day I met her but things were just never right for us ya know"?, Reid said, "and your women didn't help matters", Derek said, "I know, I know but none of them were serious, I wanted baby girl and when I couldn't get her I, well I", Dave said, "you decided if you couldn't be with the one you love that you could love the ones you're with, right"?, Derek laughed and said, "something like that I guess".

Hotch said, "if you could turn back time would you have told her years ago how you felt"?, he nodded his head and said, "definitely and then maybe we would have been married with a house full of little baby girls and hotstuffs by now". Reid said, "speaking of, has your mom been talking to you about grandbabies yet"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "of course and if I know my mama she's probably talking to baby girl about that right now", Dave nodded his head and said, "I don't doubt it son, not at all" causing them all to laugh.

Dave looked down at his watch and said, "if you gentlemen will excuse me it's time for me to go get kitten", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "what if she changes her mind, what if she doesn't want to marry me"?, Reid shook his head and said, "she's not gonna change her mind, she loves you doofus". Derek looked at Reid and said, "pretty boy did you just call me a doofus"?, he said, "yes, yes I did" and Derek grinned as he wrapped his arm around Reids shoulder and they headed out of the room, he said, "touche kid, touche" causing Reid to grin and Hotch to shake his head and roll his eyes as he followed them out into the hall.

Penelope was getting the finishing touches onto her hair when Dave stepped into the room, she looked around and said, "is it time"?, Dave said, "it is kitten, are you ready for this, are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she sighed happily and said, "more than ready Dave". The girls all hugged her before heading toward the door, JJ turned around and said, "we'll wait on you by the double door Garcie", she nodded her head and said, "we'll be right out".

Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we kitten"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall" and they both laughed as they walked out into the hall and up toward JJ and Emily. Derek stood nervously waiting on Penelope and Dave to appear in the door, he watched as first Emily and then JJ made their way up the aisle and when the bridal march started his heart started racing but all signs of nerves left when he saw Penelope and Dave stop at the top of the aisle, he swallowed hard and mouthed the words, "I love you", she smiled and mouthed them back to him making a smile grace his face.

As the music started Derek couldn't believe this day was finally here, he was finally going to get his happily ever after with his baby girl and after what seemed like an eternity her hand was in his and the ceremony started by the minister saying, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today" and those 7 words would be the words that he would always remember as the words that united not only 2 hearts but 2 lives forever.


	29. Chapter 29

Poisoned-Ch 29

As the wedding continued Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and gently squeezed her hand, the minister asked for the wedding bands and JJ and Reid stepped forward handing them to him. After a prayer he said, "Derek put the ring onto Penelopes finger and repeat after me", Derek took a deep breath as he slid the ring onto her finger and readied to repeat after the minister.

The minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my wife", Derek smiled at her and said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my wife", the minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you". Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", the minister said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others until death parts us".

Derek said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others until death parts us", his attention then turned back to the minister as he said, "Penelope put the ring onto Dereks finger and repeat after me". She took the ring and slid it onto his finger and smiled lovingly as she looked into his eyes.

The minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my husband", Penelope said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my husband", the minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you". Penelope said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", the minister said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others until death parts us".

Penelope said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others until death parts us", the minister said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". When nobody objected he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife".

The happy couple looked at the minister as he said, "Derek, you may kiss your bride", Derek raised her veil and cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan" and as Derek pulled her in for another kiss the room was filled with the sound of hands clapping for the newlyweds.

When they pulled apart this time Derek held out his arm and his bride looped her arm through his as they made their way back up the aisle toward the back of the church. The reception hall was in the back of the huge church and when they got outside the door Derek stepped aside and pulled his wife into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart when they heard Dave clearing his throat, Penelope smiled and said, "hello my Italian stallion", he grinned and said, "hello yourself kitten, I guess I don't have to ask what the two of you were doing"?, Derek said, "nope, I was kissing my wife old man". Dave laughed and said, "well their will be plenty of time for that later, right now it's time to partyyyyyyyyy" as he walked by them and stepped into the reception hall.

Derek brought his wifes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "shall we Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "we shall Mr. Morgan, we shall" as they stepped into the huge room and were instantly met by the sounds of hands clapping and family and friends shouting their congratulations to the happy newlyweds.

They stopped when the DJ said, "ladies and gentlemen let's welcome Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan as they share their first dance as husband and wife" and as they headed to the center of the room Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you baby girl". She smiled at him and said, "and I love you hotstuff, I love you with all my heart".

As the music started Penelope grinned and said, "I love this song", he kissed her lips and said, "me to goddess, me to" so as the words to when a man loves a woman filled the air Derek danced his new bride across the room while their family and friends watched on.


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter contains sexual content

Poisoned-Ch 30

The reception continued for several hours before the crowd started dwindling down and soon it was time for the bride and groom to make their exit. Dave smiled and said, "since you two don't want to leave town right now we've arranged the honeymoon suite at The Palace", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh I hear that place is beautiful", he grinned and said, "it certainly is and this way the two of you can have time alone for the weekend".

Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you, thank you all", one by one everybody hugged the newlyweds and congratulated them. Fran smiled and said, "go, have fun and work on those grandbabies", Derek shook his head and said, "maaaaaaaa, we were just married like 3 or 4 hours ago".

She grinned and said, "I know butttttt I'm not getting any younger ya know", Derek kissed her cheek and said ,"I know momma, I know" as he intertwined fingers with his bride. As they ran toward the waiting limo their family and friends threw bird seed at them.

As they pulled away from the curb the team stood there smiling and waving, when they disappeared out of sight Derek pulled his bride into his arms and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart he said, "so how does it feel to be Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she sighed happily and said, "it feels wonderfullllll".

They sat wrapped in each others arms until they pulled up in front of the hotel, the driver got out and opened the door for them. Derek smiled and said, "thank you", the man grinned and said, "you're very welcome sir", Derek slid out of the limo first and intertwined fingers with his bride as she stepped out.

The trip through the hotel was a blur and before they knew it they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers beside their bed. They quickly shed their clothes and Penelope wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "make love to me hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command goddess" as she pulled him down on the bed with her.

He quickly slid between her creamy thighs and seconds later the room was filled with their moans of passion as they started making passionate love. Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper still inside her, she couldn't believe that she was married and to her hotstuff, her best friend, her Derek.

As she raked her nails up and down his back his hisses of pleasure urged her on, Derek took his time kissing every kissable inch he could reach on his wife. He smiled against her skin and murmered, "I love you sweetness, I love you".

She pulled him up to her and claimed his lips with hers and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you Derek, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody". He smiled and growled as he crashed his mouth against hers, she quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside her husbands mouth.

Dereks pace quickened and it wasn't long before he felt his baby girl tightening up around him, a few deep thrusts later they both exploded in pure bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Derek kissed her lips gently one final time before collapsing beside her.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she looked up at him and giggled and said, "not as much as I love you Mr. Morgan". She covered her mouth and yawned and Derek said, "is my baby tired"?, she nodded her head and said, "these past few weeks have been rough and this oracle is exhausted".

Derek leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck, she turned her head to the side and bit down on her bottom lip as he gently bit down on the sensitive skin. She rolled over onto her back and pulled him on top of her, he laughed and said, "I thought you were tired"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "it appears I've got a second wind".

Derek smiled and said, "well I promise to make it worth your wild", he climbed between her legs and as the sounds of their moans and groans once again filled the room as they celebrated their first night of marital bliss, the first of many.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	31. Chapter 31

Poisoned-Ch 31

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Fran was all smiles as her and the rest of the family sat waiting on news of the birth of her first grandchild, she was so excited and she couldn't wait to hold the little bundle in her arms and spoil him or her rotten. JJ said, "how long has she been in labor"?, Reid said, "19 hours 23 minutes and 14, 15, 16 seconds".

Emily grinned and said, "thank you Spencer", he said, "no problem Em", Hotch said, "Emily was in labor for almost 27 hours before Jack was born". Reid said, "and Jayje was in labor for 10 hours 44 minutes and 19 seconds before Henry was born".

After their honeymoon the newlyweds went back to work as they adjusted to life as a married couple, about 5 weeks after Derek and Penelope got married Savannah was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole, she vowed that Derek and Penelope would pay for what they did to her but she didn't get the chance to make good of her threat because she was killed in prison during an escape attempt.

Penelope started having signs of morning sickness a few weeks later and her pregnancy progressed normally and she went into labor right on schedule. Dave reached over and intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "how does it feel to know that in anytime now you're going to be a nana"?, Fran said, "I'm so excited and I can feel it, Penelopes going to have a little girl", he kissed her temple and said, "we'll just have to wait and see Bella", she winked at him and said, "never doubt your wife my love, never" causing him to smile.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "one more push Penelope and then baby Morgan will be here". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "you're doing great baby girl", she smiled at him and said, "I love you", he said, "now as much as I love you".

Seconds later the last contraction hit and it wasn't long before the sound of a crying baby filled the room and Penelope said, "how is the baby, how is it"?, the doctor said, "she's perfect". Derek said, "she, did you say she"?, the doctor said, "I did" as she held the baby up.

Baby girl Morgan was a little lighter than Derek and had dark curly hair, the doctor said, "daddy would you like to cut the cord"?, he said, "I'd love to". She put the clamps on the cord and said, "cut between them", Derek nodded his head as he cut the cord.

The doctor handed the baby to Penelope and said, "here you go momma", Penelope said, "awwwww hotstuff, look at what we did". He kissed Penelope on the lips and then his daughter on the top of the head and said, "now I have two baby girls to love", he then wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

While Penelope held the baby the doctor got her all sewed up, she then said, "we're going to leave you in recovery for a few minutes and then move you and the baby upstairs". She nodded her head and said, "thank you, thank you so much", she grinned and said, "you're very welcome".

Derek said, "we have to decide on a name for our baby girl", Penelope smiled and said, "I have a name and I think you're going to love it". He smiled as she told him the name, he grinned and said, "I love it, a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl".

About an hour later the team walked into Penelopes room and Fran said, "ohhhhhh she's beautiful", Derek said, "of course she is she looks like her momma". Sarah and Desi hugged their brother and their sister in law and Desi said, "I'm sure it goes without saying that you aren't going to have a shortage of baby sitters, right"?, Derek and Penelope nodded their heads and Derek said, "we're counting on that" causing everybody to laugh.

Reid said, "she's beautiful, have you decided on a name for her"?, Derek said, "we have", Penelope said, "everybody we want you to meet Maria Francine Morgan". Fran said, "I'm honored", Derek said, "we named her after her two grandmas", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I can't think of two better people for her to be named after".

Dave smiled and said, "I agree kitten, I completely agree", while everybody was admiring the baby Penelope started laughing and Derek said, "what are you laughing about baby girl"?, she said, "you know we owe all of this to Savannah"?, Derek said, "how so"?, she said, "well if she hadn't poisoned me over a year ago then we wouldn't have told each other how we feel and we wouldn't have gotten married and then their wouldn't have been a Maria".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "so true goddess, so true", the ever growing family then spent the rest of the evening spending time with the new parents and working on spoiling the newest member.

THE END


End file.
